The Infinite Story
by xTula
Summary: Bastien/Atreyu. Two princes battle over the city of Amarganth.
1. Fire over Amarganth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! The _Neverending Story_ (German: Die unendliche Geschichte) is a German fantasy novel by Michael Ende, first published in 1979. I read the book, and the idea of a lovestory came up. I have changed the scenes around in my head. I will accept criticism over the grammar, since I used Google translate to translate the book from swedish to english.

The princes are both heirs to the throne of Fantasia. One of them is adopted, which is Atreyu, and he comes from a land ''where the wild things'' exist. I imagined he looked like young Noah Hathaway, to a more younger version of Fernando Torres. The other one is Bastien, who I imagine looked like Jonathan Brandis, and in the present future looks a lot like Francisco Lachowski. Anyways, to put it simply, they are both fighting for the throne, and the tension builds up when they start a war against eachother.

You may have moments of ''I'm confused over the poorly translated grammar'' to ''Aha!''.

**Fire over Amarganth.**

~ Bastien POV ~

As soon as Bastien entered the city of Amarganth, he got into action.

This was where the games were held. They were already in full action.  
On a large and circular arena, there were hundreds of struggling, athletic men and women whom measured forces against each other and showed the crowd what they could do.  
And around the arenas wide circle, sat lots of bewildered spectators who instigated the contestants with energetic cries.  
But Bastien was still not interested in the competitions.

He was searching Atreyu, who must be here somewhere among the spectators at the olympic games.

...

Now he saw that two chairs of gold set out on a wide balcony that belonged to the palace. On one of them sat a very old man, around 107 years, whose silvery beard and hair surged down to the waist. It was Emperor Reimondo, and Bastiens grandpa from his fathers side, actually. He did not know his young grandson was back, sitting there in peace, wearing a red and white, furry robe with black dots on it and his signature apple staff in one hand.  
Beside him sat a younger boy, who looked to be a little older over Bastiens age. He wore pants made out of soft leather, but he was naked on the upper body, so that you could easily see that his skin was olive green.  
The expression in the narrow face was serious, almost stern. He wore his long, blue-black hair in one, with leather straps like a tassel on the back of the head.  
Over the shoulder rested a royal purple robe.  
Atreyu!  
Under the whole time, the boy looked peacefully yet strangely tense towards the arena. It was like nothing could escaped his gaze in his dark eyes.  
Bastien felt very pleased with himself.  
Soon, he imagined, the whole city would love to hear the story of how he defeated the greenskinned Atreyu, with his sword, the legendary sword Sikanda.  
The whole city of Amarganth would look at them two, when he made up with Atreyu. It was about who was worthy the city of Amarganth.  
And not just the city, but also the whole world of Fantasia. He imagined taking back what was rightfully his, it was about ruling like a god.  
The fame of his noble act would surely shine in a heroic light.

In almost an instant, someone showed up in the open balcony behind Atreyu. It was Bastiens half sister, princess Perelin.  
She stood there, sheer and infinitely precious.  
Her almond eyes had a dark gold color, and her eyebrows arched as two thin arcs over her eyes, and on top of this - she had so unusually long earlobes.  
The slim figure was enveloped in a silk dress that glittered so strongly, that a person not more than 20 fantasian years could be so indescribably beautiful.  
Her hair fell freely over her shoulders and back, white as snow with blue streaks. Her face showed signs of delight.  
Suddenly she bent over, it seemed as if she said something to Atreyu, because he suddenly nodded.  
Bastien jumped.

She had seen him - directly at him, Bastien!  
She had seen him, with an expression on her face that he could not interpret. Had she been surprised, as well?

Had there been something in her eye? A longing, a prayer - or yes, what?  
He tried to withdraw from his halfsisters gaze in mind, but could not find an answer.  
He slid down the top of the stadium and down to the arena. Now he had seen enough and was able to focus on the races, where he would later participate.  
Just then were one hundred participants out on the arena of the stadium.  
It took all morning before it was just a whittled selection of the very best.

~ Atreyu POV ~

-Atreyu, said Perelin. I have returned.  
Atreyu, Perelins adopted brother, nodded guardedly.  
Perelin laughed. Low and delighted. Atreyu was confused. And then he heard her say:  
-He is here.  
Atreyu raised his head.  
-Who? he wondered.  
-Our prince.  
He searched her gazing eyes, but saw nothing there than clarity and mystery, at the same time.

I have seen him, she continued, and he saw me.  
He could not think of a single issue. Just stared with his mouth open to the Empress.  
-When did this happen? asked Atreyu.  
-Just when I entered.  
Atreyu looked around automatically.  
-Where is he? he wondered.  
Perelin smiled her gentle smile.  
-Well, there is still much that remains invisible to you, she replied, but we are already so close that we can see each other.  
Atreyu did not answer.  
-Soon, he will have come over to our side to tell me his name, this name he will give us, continued Perelin.  
Atreyu lowered his head again, and the two royal siblings waited for a long while in silence.

But the prince did not show up, and there was not the slightest evidence to suggest that he at least tried to make contact with them.  
-I wonder, said Atreyu eventually. It is possible that he did not want to come...  
-He has promised me to come. I saw the promise in his eyes, replied Perelin, but the look in her golden eyes darkened.  
Atreyu hesitated a little.  
-It may be that he simply does not want to. That he does not care about whether you or Amarganth. That we are completely indifferent to him.  
The princess looked with wide eyes at Atreyu.  
-And why would that be?  
-I can only think of a single reason why he does not.  
-No, said Perelin. So unreasonable and... he can not be foolish, not after all the signs given him.  
Atreyu looked up.  
-Do you doubt that?  
When the princess finally looked up again, her facial expression had completely changed.  
Atreyu was almost afraid of the force and severity of her gaze.  
-Whether he realizes it or not - he is already in the infinite story by being here, at this point, and can not and must not pull out anymore. He has been given a promise, and he must keep it. But I can not force him.  
-But who in the whole Fantasia can do something that you can not do? exclaimed Atreyu.  
-A single one, she replied. You.  
Atreyu looked with wide-eyed amazement at Perelin.  
-Is that ... me? he asked hesitantly.  
-Are you similar to him? she said enigmatically.  
Atreyu did not understand her.  
Moreover, it was also another thought that worried him.  
-Perelin, there is one thing I would like to ask you, he said.  
-Ask on.  
-Who is he? I mean really... is he the rightfull owner to the throne?  
-He is Reimondos heir, bearer of the sword Sikanda, my half brother and Amarganths savior. Fantasia will step into a new era if he becomes Emperor.  
Atreyu was completely confused.  
-How do you mean?  
-Sikanda has royal power over all swords, no matter if it concerns the dark or light, replied Perelin with a serious tone.  
-It is regal, it has power over you and me. Once my great great grandfather, King Euynwuck, let it pass to his grandson, until it came to the chosen prince. The winds of change has talked to me and bounded the future.  
With the eagle witch Cassandra, I know that he came here to fight you, but he has never ever used Síkanda to overpower the unworthy, the innocent or unfortunate.  
Atreyu, he has come today to be the new heir, the new emperor of Fantasia.  
Atreyu sat in deep thought, but then he nodded at last.  
-With Sikanda he is overpowering everything then.  
-Not yet. But if things are as Cassandra speak: Do you understand now?  
-I understand. But if it is so as you say - why is the savior not here already? What is he waiting for?  
-Yes, said the princess with an usual still voice... what is he waiting for?

* * *

Picture resembling storycover: maximilianarosa/219000000000023937/

another pic resembling Perelin: maximilianarosa/219000000000023935/

and maximilianarosa/219000000000003867/

Picture resembling Cassandra: maximilianarosa/219000000000004474/


	2. Power Measure

**Measure of power.**

~ Bastien POV ~

The bewildered crowd cheered and applauded, and the warriors bowed towards the balcony, where the silverhaired King Reimondo, princess Perelin and Atreyu sat.  
But just when King Reimondo would say something to the eight finalists, Hyrybold maliciously entered into the arena.  
It was the former years winner who showed up. A tense silence spread among the crowd, and King Reimondo sat down again.  
Now there was a man too much down there. One of the eight would have to step back.  
-Gentlemen, Hyrybold said in a loud voice so that everyone could hear him. I am the hero Hyrybold. And you can not defeat me... He used his hands when he talked and thousands of creatures were looking at him.

-I do not think this small sample of your skills may have been particularly hard on your strength. Since I have not yet found a worthy opponent, I have now taken part in the fight and would therefore challenge you, these brave fighters, to stand up against me. But if that is not the case, you are ready to voluntarily step aside! Someone who disagrees?

As it unraveled on the arena, some finalists stood their ground who still had the power to continue on.  
Three men would follow him; Zo'xot, Kankiir and Coja-mobi: all three finally answered no, as with one mouth.  
The crowd fell silent in anticipation.  
What followed after was sudden, suddenly came a struggle that really struck sparks.  
Kankiirs blows had not lost the slightest effect, but the hero Hyrybold was stronger. Zo'xot came down like a thunderbolt against him from all sides simultaneously, but the hero Hyrybold was faster.  
Coja-mobi stubbornly tried to tire him out, but the hero Hyrybold was fitter.  
The fight had barely lasted 10 minutes even, until all three fighters were disarmed and knelt before the hero Hyrybold.  
He looked around with pride and apparently searched the admiring gaze of a certain noble lady, who was above the golden balcony. The spectators cheers and acclaims roared at him like a hurricane.  
Surely you could hear the noise standing on tearlake Murhus distant shores.

When the jubilation eventually subsided again, the silverhaired Reimondo rose from his seat and asked in a loud voice:  
-Is there still anyone here who is daring enough to stand up against the hero Hyrybold?  
And amid the general silence was heard a boy say: Yes, I do!  
It was Bastien, even though his heart was beating hard, and he felt a little dizzy.  
His posture was straight and proud, and he looked like a young prince from the morning country.  
The turban he wore over his blond hair was blue silk, as well as the silver-stitched jacket, which reached down to his knees.

On his legs he wore high red boots of fine and soft leather, with upturned toes. There was a young teenage boy, but slim and slender and clean and wonderfully beautiful. His face was noble, narrow and masculine.  
But it was still the very beautiful hands which were the biggest feature, which seemed slender and aristocratic, but felt unusually strong at the same time. All eyes were now turning against him. They asked who this handsome young son was.  
The crowd paved the way for him and he came out on stage. All around were people shouting from surprise and concern:  
How beautiful he is, this boy! Too bad when he gets hurt! Do not let him participate!  
-Who are you? asked the silverhaired Reimondo.  
-My name is Bux. Why I participated, I can not reveal until afterwards.  
Bastien noticed how Atreyus eyes narrowed and Atreyu gave him a searching, but still uncertain gaze.

~ Atreyu POV ~

-Yes, I do!

Atreyu gazed with devout admiration at the boy. He could barely eat enough of it. And just when Reimondo would ask who this handsome son was, hit the realization that it was possibly the prince himself who struck him like a bolt from the blue.  
What happened to him in that moment was very difficult to describe in words. It was a kind of rapture,  
that brought him out of himself in a faint, far away, and when it finally sat him down again and he returned into himself, he discovered that this handsome young boy was actually his kings grandson.  
-My name is Bux. Why I set up, I can not reveal until afterwards.

~ Bastien POV ~

-My dear young friend, said Hyrybold, why do you want me to force you to stand there in shame?  
-Yes. It would not be right of me to let you compete in pure martial sport, said the silverhaired Reimondo. I beg you - take back your challenge and leave the arena.  
-No, said Bastien. What I have said, I have said. The hero Hyrybold sighed.  
-Well, let us start by seeing who can shoot his arrow up at the highest point in the air.  
-Preferably, said Bastien.  
Now, there was a sharp bow and arrow to each of them. The hero Hyrybold buckled his bowstring and fired off an arrow straight up into the sky: so high that in the end he could not follow it with his eyes anymore. And in almost the same moment Bastien drew his bow and sent his own arrow in height.  
No one had previously come so far and still higher up. It must be seen as a gift.  
Bastien had no idea Atreyu sat there, supported by several pillows on the golden seat in the middle of the balcony and looking at him. He looked up.  
At that moment something happened that he never experienced before.  
With trembling eyes, he looked up at the sky again.  
It took a little while before the two arrows came back again and fell to the ground between the two shooters.  
And now it turned out that Bastiens arrow, the one with red feathers, apparently had met hero Hyrybolds bluefeathered arrow just when they reached a peak, and with such a force that it broke the rear.

The hero Hyrybold just stared at the distorted arrow.  
He had become a little pale, but with an angry red spot belonging on each cheek. A bright laughter arose.  
-It must be a coincidence, he muttered. Let us instead see who is skillful with the blade!  
And he asked the two foils and two decks of cards.  
Both parts were rapidly acquired by gnomes.  
Then he mixed both decks thoroughly. Then he threw up one deck high in the air, brought the blade up quickly and stuck it into the carddeck in the middle of the air.  
And then when all the other cards fell to the ground, the silverhaired Reimondo noted that Hyrybold had hit the heart ace, and even spiked the middle of the essets flashed center. The hero Hyrybold was a sharp shooter.  
Again he looked up at his lady, as he showed off his blade with the spiked card in all directions.  
During the applause and cheering, Bastien could clearly remember how Atreyu inspected him. And Bastien was sure that Atreyu if one thing, did not know him, yet.

His eyes had gone right through his own eyes, continued down the throat and hit him straight in the heart. Still, he felt the glowing hot tracks it left behind on the way down...  
But now Bastien threw up the second deck in the air and let his blade whizz around.  
Not a single card fell to the ground.  
Bastien had spiked all 52 cards on his blade, exactly in the center and also in the correct order, even though the hero Hyrybold had mixed them so thoroughly.  
It was a little quiet.  
Again arose that light, singing laughter.  
The hero Hyrybold had regarded his presentation. He said nothing more, everything that happened was that his lips trembled slightly. A reverent murmur flew like the wind through the crowd.  
The silverhaired Reimondo smiled at Bastien and Bastien smiled back.  
-But ... in terms of pure strength, you still can not surpass me, said the Hyrybold finally, a little hoarsely. And with that he grabbed hold of the heaviest weight of all that was in the stadium and lifted it slowly in height, but before he could put it down again, Bastien had already grabbat hold of him and lifted him and the weight. The hero Hyrybold looked so astonished that some of the spectators could not help but smile.

-So far, Bastien said, it has always been you who decided which exercises we would engage. Are you agreeing that I now propose?  
The hero Hyrybold nodded without a word.  
-Well, I choose a bravery test, continued Bastien.  
Atreyu was silent and confused.  
-A bravery test does not exist that can scare me! said the hero Hyrybold and gathered himself.  
-If so, I suggest, replicated Bastien, we compete in swimming in Murhus tearlake. Those who come to the beach will see who won.  
It was breathlessly silent around the arena.

The hero Hyrybold paled and blushed interchangeably.  
-Such a thing would not be a bravery test! he said. Just a proof of insanity.  
-I am ready to do it, said Bastien. So why not do the job right away?  
But then the hero Hyrybolds self-control betrayed him.  
-No! he shouted, stamping his foot. You know as well as I that Murhus water corrodes all living things that fall in it! Such a thing could only mean certain death for both of us.  
-I myself am not afraid, Bastien replied calmly. I have already traveled through color desert Goab, drunk the motley death fire and bathed in Xayides night forests. Consequently, I am not in the least afraid of the corrosive water.  
-Then you are lying! roared the hero Hyrybold red with anger. No one in the imagination can survive the motley death, you know! Every creature knows that!  
-My dear hero Hyrybold... said Bastien slowly, instead of accusing me of lying, you should perhaps better to admit that you simply are afraid.  
The hero Hyrybold looked up to the beautiful girl.  
She laughed, in a strange singing manner.  
It was too much for the hero Hyrybold. He lost his temper with rage, drew his mighty sword from its sheath and ran into Bastien. Although the struggle lasted between Bastien and Hyrybold, the opponents obviously did not seriously intend to hurt the opponent to life and limb.  
On the contrary, it was even in the rules of the game that you might struggle honestly and decently and show how well they could control himself in the fight.  
If someone in anger or ambition, allowed themselves to be driven to severely damage the opponent, he would have immediately been declared a loser. Bastien turned away and tried to warn his opponent, but the hero Hyrybold gave him no chance of that. He swinged the sword against Bastien, in dead seriousness.  
But in that moment, the sword Sikanda flashed up from its sheath, like a blazing flash up from Bastiens hands.

What happened now was so amazing that none of the spectators would ever forget it all their life. Sikanda started bit by bit, to cut down Hyrybolds splendid armor. The pieces flew in all directions, but Hyrybold got not even a scratch.  
The hero Hyrybold defended himself with despair and swinged around like a maniac. Sikanda moved like lightning around him, like a vortex of fire and dazzled him to the point of blindness. When the hero Hyrybold finally stood there in his underwear, but still did not want to stop fighting, Sikanda cut down his sword into tiny slices, and with such speed that the blade, for a moment hovered in the air as if it were whole - before it clinked down like a handful of coins to the ground.  
The hero Hyrybold, now Hyrybold, stood with wild staring eyes and just glared at the poor lonely sword hilt in his hand. In the next moment he let his hand fall and lowered his head. Sikanda slid down in its sheath again and Bastiens hand was again free.  
A great cry of rapture and admiration rose from the mass of onlookers. The crowd stormed the stadium, hurried to Bastien and hoisted him up in triumph.

* * *

Picture resembling the hero Hyrybold: . /tumblr_m6mrwzBxqG1rs1ef6o1_


	3. Sikanda

**Síkanda.**

~ Atreyu POV ~

Atreyu felt his palms were damp with sweat.  
The audience screamed in complete happiness.  
King Reimondo stepped down the golden balcony stairs, to crown the new winner.  
-Perelin said Atreyu, where shall I go now?  
She pointed back towards the tapestry at the exit.

-Atreyu, she whispered, you must return the heirs place ... But remember that you must not get hurt!  
-And if I die in the process?  
Perelin did not answer, but around her plum-like mouth played a little smile.  
-I do not think it is so bad, she said.  
-No, said Atreyu. Perhaps not. He is not the only heir... It is Sikandas fault.  
Perelin fell silent.  
-He is not an Amarganth creature. He is of an entirely different nature from us, but he is what you are.  
-But who ... Atreyu hesitated slightly before the issue, but then continued: But who am I?  
-Atreyu, No one in the slighest imagination will first accept it - no one here can know.  
You just have to keep youself alive for your peoples sake. More I can not tell you until further notice. Good luck, Atreyu!  
Atreyu jumped off the golden seat.  
-And now my life here will blow out, to flee and leave Perelin unprotected, he thought bitterly. Unless she does not ... Perelin, lend me your sword.  
-Atreyu ... I can not. I have already said that there is much that is invisible to you. But I have my seven powers around me, these seven belonging to me. You can not see or hear them, but yet they are all of them with me in this moment. I will leave the three of them with you and let them take care of you. When the empress said those words, suddenly almost all the concerns that have grown in him together, seemed to fall like a dark veil.  
-But how will I be able to sleep calmly, exclaimed Atreyu.  
Perelin sank among the cushions.  
-Give me time to think.  
Atreyu realized that he could not find out anything more.  
Whereupon he turned and took Perelins treasured sword in anger. He had never reached so low before.  
Atreyu ran away, off to the palace to collect his belongings.  
As long as he was not found by the prince he would still be the heir, after some time had went by, and he would return.  
Atreyu ran to his room in the Ivory Tower. He stood in front of a wide, white external staircase. He did not quite get it. The flaw that he had. Was he really that selfish? Turning himself into something he is not? He should have been happy for the other, but he could not so he ran away.

He ran up the stairs that seemed to bring him up to the sky. He had to repeatedly stop to rest and recuperate.  
Soon he found his gate and entered, panting loudly.  
The wide balcony was open. He put Perelins sword on the king sized bed. Immediately he began to pack.  
-Atreyu, you must return her heirloom, said a little voice to his right.  
Atreyu jumped.  
-Who was that?  
-Who? said the little voice.  
-You, he said, and looked around in amazement.  
-Atreyu, my master, replied a deep voice completely close off: We are your three powers from Perelin.  
-And you should give back her treasure, said a lighter voice.  
Atreyu did not answer. He was going to go away as soon as possible.  
The clock in the clock tower struck 3 AM.  
Atreyu broke the silence.  
-I need the sword in order to have a chance to win. If I somehow manage to outsmart the prince and take Sikanda, not shame nor death will approach me, which is coming ever closer.  
-Indeed! exclaimed a voice. My, my. Have you ever seen anything like it?  
Atreyu threw a bag over his shoulder, and groped for his sword when he heard an explosion acclaim far down from the arena. It was a signal that time was short.  
There was only one who could help him now...  
-Can you bring Fuchur? he asked, praying to the three voices.

~ Bastien POV ~

The jubilation seemed to never want to end.  
Bastien searched the whole time with his eyes after the hero Hyrybold to shout to him the word of reconciliation, because he never meant to fools him to such a degree. But Hyrybold was nowhere to somewhere.

From the crowd hands, carrying him in this elevated position, he then sought Atreyu. But he was not there anymore!  
Still, he felt the glowing hot tracks Areyus gaze left behind down to the heart.  
And he felt that his gaze was now in his heart and shone there like a secret treasure.  
It hurt strangely while in a wonderful way.  
But then there was silence. The amount turned away and made room for someone.  
And suddenly silverhaired king Reimondo stood there and smiled at Bastien.  
Those who carried him on the shoulders dropped him and then the two men stood facing each other, looking silently at each other.

But eventually King Reimondo spoke up.  
-If I still had needed an heir, who would become Fantasias savior, I would be fully satisfied with this one, because he is worth more than a hundred warriors together! he said. But now I no longer have any need for heirs, for I have adopted Atreyu, the coronation will not take place.  
His words were followed by a disappointed and surprised murmur.  
-But Amarganths inhabitants need this care, Reimondo continued, raising his voice, because he can protect himself better than what we all could achieve. A reverent murmur flew like the wind through the crowd.  
Bastian shook his head smiling.  
-No, you're wrong, Reimondo. And it suddenly became quiet.

Bastien drew Sikanda from its pod and Reimondo the silverhaired walked slowly to his former sword, Sikanda.  
King Reimondos eyes filled with tears in silent happiness.

When it was completely silent king Reimondo woke up again, and said a few words to them all that would become history.  
-Amarganths future heir is found, said King Reimondo in luck. This, I did not recognize him right away because he is the great grandson I lost in the Great Storming of the Palace. He looks different now - completely different. But I never forgot his gaze from his eyes.  
It is the same look that looks at my face right now. I can not be wrong. My son, said King Reimondo and put his hand on top of Bastiens shoulder.  
-You promised, said Reimondo now, that you afterwards would let us know your name, the name of which is still unknown to everyone in this arena except me.  
Wilt thou then give us your name now?  
-My name is Bastien Balthazar Bux.  
Now, all spectators could not control themself anymore. Their jubilant joy exploded into thousands of loud shouts. A dynamo was set on fire, signaling the end of the athletic competitions and the start of something new. The clock in the clock tower struck 3 AM.  
Many became so enraptured that they began to dance, so that gangways and bridges, yes, all the main square ran into surging.  
King Reimondo laughed and hook Bastien in hands and their hands met in a handshake into a hug. Bastien blushed with joy on the cheeks.  
Then they went singing and dancing towards the palace, where Perelin waited for them at the door.  
Perelin hung a silvery robe over Bastien, from the shoulders down to the ground, and it had a high, stand-up collar. Perelin looked deep into his blue eyes, before she kissed him on the cheeks.

In the evening of that day, the city of Amarganth would celebrate the magnificence of the most big festival ever held there. All that had legs:  
they were then to be long or short, straight or crooked, danced to their hearts content, and anyone who really had a voice, beautiful or ugly, deep or shrill, sang and laughed. Lots of festive things had already gathered in the main square, the Amarganthic people together with those who come to see the big races. Yes, mind you, they were all celebrating the success of having the lost grandson back.  
-I hope you do not mind if I go up to Atreyu, said Bastien with a hidden initiation.  
-Oh, Bastian Balthazar Bux, do what you want, King Reimondo replied with a laugh.  
But suddenly he stopped and turned to sigh against Bastien.  
-But it was not my fault, the intention to strip him, said King Reimondo low. I've never thought about sending him from his position. He is always welcome. But as you can look, the Amarganthic people are more excited to see a heir who is born to the throne. It is purely stated very sad, but I would be very grateful if you went up and told him. King Reimondos statement sounded too good to be true, but as the kings eyes fastly glazed over, Bastien was quick to understand that this whole royal business could be embarrassing behind the closed curtains. Bastien jumped off the chair.  
-Of course I'll do it for you, Bastien said.  
-Well, my boy. Then go to the Ivory Tower. It is located at the pavilion. You can tell that he is welcome to the party.

Bastien went further into the palace halls. Inside the pavilion there was not a single soul to be seen.  
He had expected some sort of reception committee, or at least a squad palace guards who came to hear who he was and what he wanted here - but the brilliant white building seemed completely extinct.  
A broad flight of white steps was the main road. Bastien began to climb the steps. In his hand he held Sikanda, but he was not going to use it, now that he has already been declared heir.  
If only Atreyu wanted to bend the knee before him, he would immediately tell him to stand up and say: ''Thou shalt not bow down to me, Atreyu, because you are and remain a friend ...'' But so far everything had built up out of his own thoughts and beliefs.  
He made it up, and finally he was at the goal and saw a long gallery in front of him.  
At the far end was a high portal, almost reaching the ceiling.  
Bastien came in - suddenly he stood face to face to Atreyu.  
He sat cross-legged, leaning on a soft, round cushion in the middle of the floor and looked at him.  
He showed no signs of distress or concern. How upset he was showed through the pallor of the olive skin. Atreyus eyes saw him.  
Bastien Balthazar Bux cocked up.  
-Finally! So it is here you are hiding!

* * *

the balcony outside: maximilianarosa/219000000000023945/


	4. Keep friends close, but enemies closer

**Keep your friends close, but enemies closer.**

~ Bastien + Atreyu POV ~

Atreyu became more and more upset, because he was waiting all the time anxiously for that exact precise moment, when the prince would come forward.  
He was aware that his sword was in his hands, hiding it behind his back.  
His hands were already wet with upsetment.  
Suddenly the prince stood alone in front of the gate.  
He shook himself, like a dog that has come out of the water, and said: Finally! So it is here you are hiding!

Atreyu saw his straight silhuette in the sweeping mantle when he looked away.  
-I can not remember that I invited you, said Atreyu. You are on time.  
The boy looked around the huge room.  
-Why did you let me wait so long for you? said Atreyu.  
-King Reimondo invited me to his palace, and received me with great honors. He invited me to your room and appeared that he was on my side.  
-You see, Atreyu stammered, without thinking: I thought you were gone.  
-That, I was, replied the prince. Thus he reached around and stretched on the body, and then began to run back and forth in the room on the snow-white flattened floor. Atreyu closed his eyes, the thought keeps running through his head.  
-I thought it was forever, replicated Atreyu narrowly.

The prince paused in his running and looked at Atreyu.  
-Atreyu, he said and sighed, my kingdom is Fantasia. Wherever I turn, everything that surrounds me is mine in the middle. I wear Fantasia on my shoulders.  
Amarganth belongs to me in a way. And how could I not be determined to rule anything other than in complete solitude?  
-Loneliness ... repeated Atreyu. The word echoed in the room.  
Prince Bastien stopped again, but this time he did not look at Atreyu. He turned his head away and said in a strange voice: Yes. In a constant loneliness.  
Atreyu looked a little at the boy with half-closed eyes, and then added: But then there are also a bunch of silly fools who of course consider themselves mightily wise and skillful, and believe that they serve the city of Amarganth - who would eagerly and energetically engage in imagining various fantasies.  
Bastien fell silent in dismay and bowed the head.  
He had clearly depicted himself pictures of how he rode the palaces fullblooded stallions in the maze and in Amarganths populated streets.  
And now Atreyu knew it. All the uncertainty had vanished now.  
Atreyu carefully studied this so called Balthazar.  
He looked down along his body.  
The fine soft boots of red leather, blue, gray knitted jacket, turban, long silver cape - his own stature and posture - Atreyu saw with amazement on his face.  
Sure, it had happened, some oddities when the prince arrived, it could not be denied.  
But it would certainly be a natural explanation.  
It had been quiet for a while, and when Bastien finally dared to look up again, he discovered how Atreyu intensely glanced at him.  
He looked very serious.  
Bastien met his dark gaze, even though his heart was beating harder than he expected, and he felt a little dizzy.  
-Well, then, stammered Bastien and felt himself blushing, what I mean is that there should be somebody bold and strong - a prince or something, for a kind of heir.  
-Do not worry. I will not steal your Ivory Tower - and no one in the right mind could defeat you and your sword.  
Atreyu gave him a disgusted hint of the mighty army he had gathered against him.  
Two conflicting emotions fought against each other in Bastiens soul. He could not suppress any of them.  
First, he had longed to meet Atreyu again, but he was unsure about whether Atreyu would reclaim Amarganth.  
Bastien was silent a little, and then said with a lifeless voice:  
-Thank you ... But you have done well so far, Atreyu.  
Atreyu nodded.  
-How about a little sighseeing tour in the city? he said cheerfully. So you can pass a first superficial acquaintance with your future hometown?  
-It is not necessary.  
-Take the offer, come on, he said, it costs nothing. Because I could always say that you have already paid the entrance ticket.  
Bastien did not know what he would do.  
-You must remember that it is not fitting for you to talk that way! Not in the new position you now occupy.  
The longer Bastien walked through the room both knew how their hearts strangely hit hard, double dominosaults.  
-You must bow down before me.  
Atreyus gaze narrowed.  
-In Fantasias name, I command you to bow to me!  
-Why?  
-Bow before me!  
-It will never happen, ended Atreyu.  
There was a tense silence in the room.  
-Do not make me do this ... Bastien said, as he stood in front of Atreyu.  
-Why are you so angry? asked Atreyu. Now he seized, seated, after the sword and stood up.  
In the same moment Bastien grabbed hold of his sword hilt and hinged.

They stood in front of each other.  
-Why can not you step aside? hissed Bastien.  
-Because you are a shrewd, manipulative and selfish dictator!  
The need to build your own legend has fixed throughout your brain. You are too headstrong for your own good, your highness Balthazar. Incapable of love, that is.  
When Bastien was told of this his face winced up. He stared at Atreyu with their sky shining eyes.  
-Good. So it became like this ... you have slaundered me and made guilty against my expressed wishes.  
Finally Atreyu straightened up. He cast a long, cold look at Bastien.  
Both boys began to circulate around each other like two tigers.  
-Now you have reached the true greatness, said Atreyu hard. Now, you do not care about anything anymore, and nothing can affect you in any way.  
He held Perelins sword tightly in his hands, ready for battle.

Bastien pallor faded more and more, he felt his voice fail him, and he had to try twice before he could continue.  
-Well! yes, you little brick of destruction. But now you have fallen into a trap - you have listened too long for me. For at this moment the Amarganthic people has entered into a ring around the city, and you are trapped here and can not escape!  
-Bastien, the prince, do you know who I am?  
-Naturally! There is probably no one in the whole Fantasia that does not know your name or where you came from ... A loud snort errupted from him.  
-So you know me, apparently, said Atreyu. King Reimondo would never do such a thing to me.  
-Tell me the one thing ... Why did Reimondo strip you away afterwards?  
-It depends on the perspective one adopts, said Atreyu. The crowd downstairs seems engaged, so to speak wholeheartedly about it in question. Let's let them decide, right? For what would we royals do otherwise without them in this world?  
Bastien stood silently in front of his opponent, and then he said:  
-King Reimondo and Amarganth have already decided. Down there - they are already in a fixed ring, prepared at my beck and call.  
Bastien saw that Atreyu hesitated, but he still went to the balcony to acknowledge the truth.

In the quick moment, Bastien took a firm turning grip on his opponents shoulder.  
But Atreyu knew what would happen and stepped aside quickly.  
Wrapped in his cloak, and with the regal sword in hand Bastien walked slowly up to his opponent.  
Suddenly Bastien threw himself on Atreyu, with Sikanda flashing in the sunlight.  
Atreyu instantly brought up his sword in front of their eyes and parried the blow of defense. Again Bastien tried stabbing him in the neck, but Atreyu also blocked it. Bastien wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve.  
-Give up! he said. You must do it for your own sake!  
Atreyu who kept his sword ready, bumped up:  
-For my honor, if you force me by surrender, escapes me not the shame. Rather I die!  
Bastien lifted Sikanda and aimed it toward the heart, Atreyu brought the sword against his until the swords met at the beginning of the blade, and with deep effort he forced Bastien to step backward.  
The two skilled opponents hold smoothly up the sword with both hands.  
Suddenly Bastien went hard against Atreyu.  
Atreyu hurried to block and stab features, as they went harder and harder on each other, rushed to parry and cut to. Atreyu ducked, turned behind Bastien, trying to stab him in the back with precision, but Bastien knew where he was going to hit,  
and turned around with the blue lightnings speed.  
Through concentrated effort he leaned back and avoided the sword with only one verging.  
Atreyu almost ran his sword against his stomach, but Bastien pulled back and pushed Atreyu away by hand.  
Atreyu still managed to owe him a scratch on his lower arm. Bastien stopped Sikanda, for a moment, but suddenly with precision, he hit three strokes over Atreyus sword which fell on the floor in a loud, disheartning manner.

Atreyu quickly fell on his knees to gather his fallen sword.  
-Arise, Atreyu! said Bastien harsh in tone.  
His face before the event seemed to Bastien grim and repellent, but he said nothing more.  
Bastien pointed the sword to his heart.  
-Your last wish? Bastien asked and smiled.  
Suddenly Atreyu managed to force his own sword to bump Sikanda aside.

Fortunately, Bastien had been unprepared - Sikanda flew over the other side, a few meters from Bastiens reach.  
Atreyu jumped into the fight - in anger he threw aside his own blade, and flung against Bastien with excellent speed.  
-What are you trying?! roared Bastien.  
He tried to shake off Atreyu, but he persistently attacked with hard blows to the face and the chest.  
Bastien fell to the floor.  
He shuffled his way towards Sikanda, but in the moment Atreyu still came like a sling green bolt and grabbed his short, blonde hair.  
-This you shall soon regret, panted Bastien.  
Thus, he grabbed both shoulders and pushed his head hitting Atreyus with a small crack.  
Atreyu wavered, but responded yet with a crushing blow to Bastiens stomach.  
This was no elegant landing, but he fell with a thud and hit the hard ground next to Atreyus bare feet. He noticed that Atreyu shook his head.  
Atreyu bent down to pull him up, Bastien let out a narrow OOF! when his back hit the balcony. Atreyu grabbed his collar and pulled him up so that their noses were verging. Bastien tried getting up, but his mind was paralyzed with fear. Little did he know about Atreyu until...  
-You do not want me as your enemy, Atreyu. Bastien snapped, with flashing eyes.  
A little of the fear disappeared from the princes long face when Atreyu pressed his body against his next to the balcony. He held back his breath a little when he was pressed between the edge and the other boys strong physique. He twisted, trying desperately to free himself from Atreyus arms when Atreyus damp smell and the feeling of being overpowered slowly began to intoxicate him.  
Suddenly Bastien licked his dry lips and tried to concentrate on the sharp pain from the balcony edge pressing his back and arms.  
Consciousness faded completely when Atreyu put his lips to the other prince. Bastiens full body trembled uncontrollable when fire seemed to course through his veins.  
When Atreyu retreated, slighly caught up, Bastien suddenly fell to the edge. His lungs seemed ready to explode from the heat of his body.

The primeval forest princes beautiful fingers touched softly along the contours of Bastiens face before slowly pressing the hidden muscles under the rough cloth of the boys jacket.  
It was Atreyus turn to breath in when inquiring fingers found his nipples and teased them, pulling at the naked skin.

He growled and quickly released the other prince, focused on continuing the fight. Atreyus fist met again with a blow to Bastiens stomach.  
Bastien panted from the intense pain in the stomach area when he stood up, but the moment he got up, a scary cry errupted down from the street.  
It was the residents who stood petrified for a moment and looked up at the two upstairs.  
Suddenly, they stared at each other in mad reality and outrage, trying to reduce the other to a blood clot.  
It took only a few seconds before Atreyu again began to beat him, but Bastien ducked with smoothness.  
Atreyu thus had hold of Bastiens silver cape which he ripped off, but was hit by a crushing blow to the side of his already cracked head.  
Before he could think Bastien took hold of Atreyus chin and lift him high, across the balcony.  
Atreyu hit headlong against the railing, before his body fell together motionless, with his head lowered.  
Bastian turned away from him and picked up Sikanda.  
He sat down on his knees in front of Atreyu and closed his eyes.  
Bastien allows blood to continue the flow down his face.  
In the longest time, the Amarganths craned their necks to see what was happening.  
-Atreyu, he said, you wanted to rob me of my title, and instead take it for your own account. You are also guilty of serious violence, crimes against King Reimondos expressed wish, and sullied the friendship that once was united us two ... You acknowledge that you owe your life?  
There was a silence in a long time.  
The whispers and mumblers from the bottom crowd fell silent more and more.  
Atreyu cast a long glance at Bastien then nodded.  
Bastien felt as if his voice had failed him, but he continued bravely.  
-But I know that you handled yourself well during the time when I remember Amarganths song ...  
Therefore, I will still let you keep life, a thiefs life. Do what you want with your life in the future. But you have to get away out of my sight, as far you can get, and never show youself infront my eyes!  
Bastien straightened up. I banish you hereby forever! I never knew you.  
He signed with a head movement to the people that it was over.  
Atreyu sat there without moving.

Then Bastien helped him up, but Atreyu turned his green iron face towards him and he was only thinking of justice. He immediately let go of the princes handle.

-Atreyu, said the prince suddenly, why do you force me to defeat you, when I still just want to save you?  
Atreyu did not answer.  
He had grasped a hold on Bastiens neck and lifted him over the railing and took a firmer grip on Bastiens neck.  
Bastien fought in vain against this sudden craving. It was strong.  
He beat in empty air around him, fought and braced against the hold, but his members refused to obey him.  
Again, he felt this terrible cravings, which was a kind of vertigo. He straightened up and pulled and tore moaning on the chokehold. But the enemies hands refused to release its grip.  
Viewers eyes moved back and forth between Atreyu and Bastien.  
Atreyu just wanted Bastien away from this city. He felt very uncomfortable because it seemed to him as if the inhabitants not only watched, but apparently did not speak to each other either.  
Death must obviously be very close now. Bastien rolled his eyes in vain and grinned at him. He looked at Atreyu with hate and fear.  
Soon he was just a few steps from the final end.  
Longer Bastien could not see - as black spots obscured his vision when they grew large in vision.  
Atreyu felt completely exhausted.  
Suddenly Bastiens blue eyes gave him an impression of Perelin.  
Immediately Atreyu remembered Perelins decision, which can sometimes be quite difficult to understand, and felt the anger that had risen to his head in advance, disappearing at an easy pace.  
Atreyu released slowly go of Bastiens pale blue neck. He gasped.  
But no sooner had he reached the stage before he even began to feel some discomfort.  
It was not that he was letting go, but that when he let go completely - Perelin had for a while silently watched them.  
Atreyu turned and looked at her nimble frame.  
Suddenly Bastien trembling groped after his enemy in the air, and as soon as he felt his sweaty body he grabbed hold of him - they tumbled around a few times until they stood at the balcony edge.  
Perelin gave away a little exclamation of horror - Bastien tried to stop Atreyus fall but the move served Atreyu down over the edge, down towards the ground from high above.

Atreyu felt the wind on his hair and face, it almost took the breath out of him, and the wild winds fluttered around the haul and lay almost horizontally.  
Bastien was astonished and overwhelmed. He did not notice the tears running down his cheeks. Almost in a sudden recklessly he cried out: Atreyu! I will come for you! In that particular moment, in the world happened also a lot of other things.  
The dragon Fuchur soared with a tearing speed, like a meandering white flash and grabbed Atreyus long blue-black hair, catched him and rushed up to the bright sky with him. There was a strange silence in the air. Then he heard the bird soft voice from Perelin.  
-It would be a shame, it said. Because then there would be no prince anymore.  
Bastien was silent and confused. He needed time to think. It disturbed him to some degree that feeling of boundless freedom to everything apparently would be dependent on him. He looked out over the city.

The clock in the clock tower struck four.

* * *

maximilianarosa/219000000000023944/


	5. Luckdragon

Luck Dragon

~ Atreyu POV ~

Atreyu toppled backwards and tumbled down from the Ivory Tower. No grasp, no sword, nothing. He strangelt felt that he was not in a frenzy like many others would be in the midst of a crisis. But suddenly there came a white ball of fur rushing out from the snow-white clouds to caught Atreyu in the fall and brought him along.  
It was Fuchur, the white luckdragon. The shocked public experienced quite a strange atmosphere. Somewhere up there was Atreyu guilty of murder trial ... But some said that Bastien had deliberately pushed Atreyu over the edge.

Soon Atreyu disappeared on the luckdragon over the beautiful walls of the city protection. High up in the air Atreyu rode on the dragons back. His blue-black hair fluttered in vast folds behind his back. Fuchur flew in wind in slow and regular waves up in the heaven fogs and cloud rags.  
Fuchur flew even higher up in the air, spreading tiny waves over the sea in all directions.  
Fuchur blinked with ruby eyes. He would certainly have failed to save his friend, unless the three invisible Guardians had come to his assistance.  
But as a luckdragon - they always were born with luck.  
The luckdragons are creatures of air and fire. So the wet element is them not only foreign, but even dangerous to them. Fuchur flied higher up in the sky.

When Atreyu awoke to his senses again, he could not at first believe his own eyes, to his great surprise, he now flew over the sea through the air. He flew with great speed in a certain direction, much faster than what his exhausted body at all could manage.  
When he shivering wrapped himself into the dragons mane, he remembered that Fuchur had pulled him up biting his long hair.  
He had shouted to Perelin, but in vain. And he would still not had something to tell her.  
He never became a hunter, he was not a prince, not even a messenger, he was nobody. Atreyu had given up all hope. He did not even have a sword to protect himself with.  
So now Atreyu was neither a dragonrider or Perelins own envoy - only a young boy. A very lonely boy.

Up and down and up and down and up and down ...

-Why arent you wearing the royal clothes? asked Fuchur and looked down. And no shirt!?

-I am against them, said Atreyu. Fuchur sighed.

-But you are not... exactly, properly dressed. Anyways, to tell the truth, I am sorry for your loss. We should head to where the wild things are and take action, said the dragon in a rumbling low tone, and then said:

-Atreyu, my little master, you have a lot of pain?  
-No, replied, Atreyu,  
-Do you have a fever?  
-No, Fuchur, I do not. How so?  
-I noticed the way you just winced, said the dragon. And what on earth could made Atreyu tremble?  
Atreyu sat silent a little, but then replied:  
-There is still hope that I can quench his existence. And of all I have to do, this is the heaviest and most difficult ...  
-There is no time to lose, urged Fuchur.

That is what happened anyway for Atreyu.

~ Bastien POV ~

Suddenly there had appeared a very long face, like a lions face. The creature had that furry coat of white pearl, and a long white beard that hung down from outside the big nostrils.  
The huge eyeballs color were ruby red and his head set on a long and smooth neck. Must be a luckdragon, thought Bastien astonished.


	6. The three Knights

**The three knights.**

~ Bastien POV ~

Perelin stood about a meter away from Bastien, knowing her presence upset him right now. He was in another state of mind than her controlled one. But she had to know...  
-Brother, did you want to spare his life?  
-I do not know, he said finally. Don't people always have different endings?

Now it will be a new start.  
The message of the great triumph had of course spread like wildfire throughout the silver city, both among the citys inhabitants, and among the many guests. It would have been to say the least, an eventful day. A day that any Amarganths would remember until the age boundary - the day Amarganth received her rightful successor. No one knew how long Atreyu would be gone. But the most outlandish rumor, from then on, was that Bastien and Atreyu had fought like two lovers in a quarrel.  
And just when Perelin and Bastien walked down the white stairs, they met the three worried knights Noduj, Lunitir and Tesum.  
-Empress Perelin, Prince Bastien, I'm Lunitir and my friends name is Tesum and Noduj, said the redhead Lunitir who apparently was smooth tongued. We have just heard the great skills you have shown up here. They all bowed as if on queue. -So we would like to ask you to take us in your service, so that we can follow you on your continuing flight. And if you certainly do not need our protection, then you may still have some benefit from having three very able and skilled knights as us in your service. So what do you say?  
-Feel free, anyone would surely be proud of three so very noble followers.  
Thus did the three knigts swear allegiance immediately and on Bastiens own sword, but he stopped them.  
-You know, Sikanda is a magic sword. No one can touch it without danger to life and limb if he is not of royal status.  
So they had to settle for a friendly handshake instead. Perelin went the other way, after she said goodbye. And what about the hero Hyrybold?  
-He is completely broken down, said Noduj.  
-For the princesses sake, added Lunitir.  
-You should probably look him up, finished Tesum.  
So went Bastien with three strong men off to the inn where Hyrybold harbored himself with beer.

There was only one person in the remission cottage when they entered. He was leaning over the table, with his hands deeply imbedded into the red hair. It was of course the hero Hyrybold. Apparently he had with him a back-up equipment in the trunk, For now he was dressed in a suit of armor of the simpler variety than the one he had just chopped.  
-Good day, greeted Bastien.  
Hyrybold jumped up and just stared at them. His eyes were very red.  
-Can we sit down?  
Hyrybold shrugged and slumped down in his place again.  
-I wanted to hear what was the matter with you, Bastien began, and tell you that it hurts me if I somehow hurt your pride.  
Hyrybold shook his head.  
-Everything is over for me, he stammered hoarsely. She just wants to be the foremost of all ... and I'm not that man.  
-From the Princess Perelin? wondered Tesum.  
Hyrybold nodded.  
-Right after my loss, she went along with the King of the palace. And now she's gone. And I may never see her more, what have I to live for?  
-But you could not get her to rethink other thoughts? asked Tesum. He secretly did think Hyrybold was acting silly over this.  
Hyrybold uttered a harsh laugh.  
-You don't know Empress Perelin, apparently, he said. I have practiced and practiced for ten years to become a master of all the arts. I have refrained from anything that was not directly useful for my body. I have pushed myself with iron discipline, taught the art of the sword from the highest skilled men and women,  
learned all sorts of wrestling and boxing of the leading practitioners of the arts, until I was able to defeat them all. I can run faster than a horse and jump higher than a deer. But until today, she gives me barely a glance even - and now it's all in vain. I was even hoping to be her chosen one ...  
-It's probably wisest to simply find another woman. There's a lot that you could draw your attention at instead.  
-No, I love her.  
-Well, it makes the case more difficult, said Bastien, thinking for advices. But you could maybe try something else? Make an impression as a singer, or poet for example?  
-But now I happen to be a hero, replied Hyrybold irritated. I am who I am.  
-Well, said Bastien, I understand now.  
Then all sat silent. The three knights threw pity glances at Hyrybold. Eventually Hyrybold cleared his throat and said:  
-But you, Mr. Bastien, it would pretty much be a simple thing to help me.  
Bastien looked at Lunitir like a questionmark, which who assumed his most impenetrable face.  
-You are close to Perelin, you understand? said Noduj and he winked at Bastien.  
-Ahem, she's just my sister ... And now Bastien realized this.  
-Well, heroic Hyrybold, now that you examined your steadfastness and faithfulness, I can actually help you.  
The hero Hyrybold perked up immediately.  
-Are you serious, Prince Bastien?  
-Seriously, hero. I'll talk to her and sell your greatness.  
Then followed a brief but friendly blessing between the two, before the three knights returned to King Reimondos palace.  
When he returned to the palace, King Reimondo waited along the entrance and his men with him on horses. They had the second-finest horse after King Reimondos and sat on a beautiful riding saddle. And while the three knights brought their horses, Bastien and King Reimondo began leaving the palace and out on to the lively city Amarganth where it was toned out for joy.

When Bastien followed Eyunwuck into the city, the road brought him into the main street and they eventually came to a large hall standing on many pillars. It was lit by hundreds of hanging baskets. They left the horses. Lots of people had already gathered in the main square.  
In the middle of the hall existed a large and oblong table where the food in different flavors were already in order. Bastien looked at Eyunwuck with a cool gaze. He then walked over and on a small table were various bowls and dishes of different cuisines, and a decanter with a golden goblet containing a rubyred alcoholic drink.  
The drink tasted harsh and wild. The food was all the things he has never eaten before. He would not even have been able to say if it was some pies, large peas or nuts. It tasted completely different, sharp and seasoned. It was both exciting and almost more than all of it, he ate himself full without proper measure.  
When King Reimondo and Prince Bastien sat in the hall and enjoyed a sumptuous dinner, King Reimondo said:  
-We have decided today to organize a special event for you, my son. Maybe you don't know, Bastian Balthazar Bux, that we Amarganths are the best poets in all of Fantasia? And when the children get older, they go through all countries, to everyones delight and show off their skills.  
King Reimondo clapped and wished silence among the crowd.  
-Dear friends, the great poets have promised to accommodate my request, he said. They must therefore now give us new stories. Therefore, be your very best to create the right atmosphere for their appearance.

When Bastien glanced out he could clearly see seven creatures, two of them went on foot, while the others sat on different animals. The guests unbuckled their swords and fell down on his left knee, bowed their heads, and cried:  
-Hell and hell to thee, King Reimondo, Emperor of Fantasia!  
The newcomers looked highly strange. The one who went on foot was a Wild Inna, who had a face like a cat and long, golden-blond locks. She was no bigger than a five-year child.  
The other pedestrian called Cefalopod, was namely a figure with two heads on a very slim body, supported by thousands of thin legs. The first face showed a happy face, while the other looked angry... There was even a gnome, who wore a gold band around the forehead and apparently was a prince. The dark shadow was a little hard to see, for all he was really just a shadow that moved freely. The fifth visitor rode on a beautiful horse, and came from the sassafranians country, whose people are born old and die young. He had a long white beard, and his face full of wrinkles, so obviously he must be about Bastiens age.  
The other was riding a unicorn, a forest elf. She seemed young and rosy-cheeked.  
There was also a female minotaurus, who stared down at the crowd with menace.  
The last of the party was a blue djinn, who came riding on a camel. He was tall and skinny, and had a giant turban on his head. The djinn looked human, but the naked upper body had no belly button, and instead of the nose and mouth, he had a huge, curved bird beak.

All the Amarganths became silent when Cefalopod came forward and began to recite. After him came one after the other and all had different, but beautiful and resonant voices and did very well from themselfes. Their stories, poems and songs could be both exciting, funny and sad.  
Finally King Reimondo got up from his comfortable chair and looked at Bastien.  
-As I have already told you, we are Amarganths best poets. But we would be very grateful if you would give us one of yours.  
-With the greatest pleasure! said Bastien. I have even been laughed at because I'm so fond of it.  
The silverhaired Reimondo hoisted up his eyebrows in surprise.  
-Laughed at? Surely it can not be possible!  
Bastien thought small, and began:  
-'' Robbed from the unicorns horn goes off I am, I keep the door closed, until it turns my light, who knows my name and thereof provides that it is. This, I will light a hundred years, and bring him to the murky depths, which is Yors Monrouds depth. But he pronounce my name also for a second time, from the end to the beginning, with the rays I imprint one hundred years of highlights, in a single moment.''  
A sigh of admiration rose from the crowd around.  
Bastien looked wide-eyed around himself, with a stroke of ego. King Reimondo rose from his comfortable chair and smiled wide which pleased Bastien very much.  
-Bastien-Balthazar Bux, you're not just a prince, but also Amarganths unknown genious poet! he said and turned to the crowd.  
-Although, none of us have been able to interpret this poem, confessed King Reimondo, but who is it about?  
A deeply expectant silence fell over all the people.  
-A woman named Qana, lied Bastien.  
-But where is this lucky lady Qana?  
-Very far from here.  
He was aware of Perelin, he cast a side glance at her but she just sat there and listened without changing an expression.  
-I want to send an envoy to the Qana, Bastien, why is not she here with us? Well ... There is a building I would love to show you. The building contains our greatest treasure, it contains Amarganths library! I will show you where it is, said King Reimondo and turned to the crowd and shouted: Let everyone enter! Maybe there will be even more wonders here today!  
And thus drew a long train of beings, Empress Perelin, the King Reimondo and prince Bastien in the lead, past the silver ships, until finally they stood in front of a very large old building. The door was shaped like a round, flat box and also had no windows.  
The door was firmly locked by a stone. In the middle of the door on a bezel read this: LIBRARY WITH AMARGANTHS GENERAL WORKS OF POEM.  
-Al'Tsahir! King Reimondo shouted loudly. In a second the bezel began to shine, burst out and flew straight into the hand of King Reimondo. The door opened. A surprised '' Oh!'' Was raised from a hundred throats. The ancient library filled only by royalty until this day.  
With the glowing stone in his hand, King Reimondo came through the door and behind them penetrated the whole mass of creatures the old library.  
You could see bookshelfes around here were divided into different sections, for example, Humor, Exciting, Serious, Romantic and one-shots etc..  
-All that, said Bastien and waved his hand, are you saying that all those books are full of stories that Amarganths have invented?  
-It turns your mind around, said King Reimondo and stuffed Al'Tsahir in his pocket.  
-Yes, admitted Bastien and looked at him, but still troubled over believing it was true.  
By now the Amarganths had already barged over the books and flipped now with fervor in them and read things for each other. Many sat just down on the floor and set about learning the different sections by heart.  
The silverhaired Reimondo soon became engrossed in reading a book he borrowed from the library. Hyrybold and the three knights had eventually found their prince among the many bookshelfes, and joined him. Bastiens companions were now four strong and noble men.

* * *

The clock in the church tower struck 7 pm.  
The sun shined not as stinging hot and became pale yellow on the horizon.  
The square in Amarganth was exhibited with comfortable chairs and King Reimondo sat down in the middle with Perelin and Bastien on each side.  
The hero Hyrybold laid on top of a soft cushion behind them. First waiting for Perelin to let or no let him pass. Bastien laughed but could not pinpoint about what, so he blamed the alcohol coursing through his veins. He knew he would sleep well tonight. Perhaps too well. Hyrybold was blushing and inhaling big breaths, under the influence.


	7. Take a picture

**Take a picture.**

~ Bastien POV ~

In the center of the square stood a herd of fantasian creatures and danced to their hearts content. Love couples stood with their arms around each others shoulders and looked constantly into each others eyes.  
Bastien looked particularly closely at them, he discovered they were dancing in a sort of very slow dance, perfectly in line with each other. Bastien had initially perceived this oddity as a kind of ceremony or folklore, but only after one hour he asked hero Hyrybold about it. Hyrybold in turn became mightily surprised about Bastiens surprisement and explained that they were a couple that with the help of a simple, soft and beautiful dance drove their vicinity forward.  
Bastien did not realize immediately that explanation and asked if it might put some wheels hidden somewhere in motion.  
-Not at all, replied Hyrybold, when you want to dance, it is enough that you move your legs - or you have to run them with some kind of machine to get them to move?  
The difference between ones own body and ballroom dancing was that this required that two beings unite the dance with the partner. Only when this compound occurs, occures the force that drives the vicinity. If you want to dance creatively, one must have more performance ideas in collaboration. Or heart.  
When the hero Hyrybold explained he turned quickly into Perelin and asked for a dance and Perelin gave her consent after three issue in the end, feeling like dancing one time. She felt sorry for his advances but she always had her reasons to stay single.  
Bastien tried to learn dancing, which took some time, but eventually Bastien became one in the group.  
It gave a strange, indescribable feeling of sorrow and harmony when he saw his friends dance in power of thought. Suddenly he felt busy and felt like one of them, and forgot that once back, everybody had narrow views and things.  
The best memories were in his past and the training. But now deep down in the heart, up is another desire not to be alone anymore, and this new desire began to grow stronger.

The clock in the church tower struck the 23 PM.

The seven poets made himself ready to go.  
-I would love to have seen that you stayed as long as my guests yet, because it's not every day you get the honor to host such great poets as guests. But now, we have atleast left your works in the library as a consolation, said King Reimondo.  
They said goodbye and left Amarganth.  
-Maybe we should break up, we also, said Perelin and gave them a knowing side glance.  
-Preferably, and as soon as possible, said Bastien tired and yawned.  
-Then I wait you away at the breakfast buffet, tomorrow, ordered King Reimondo.  
While the three were clearly to break up, Bastien and Perelin returned to the Palace.  
They were back in the main hall at the huge entrance to the palace, which Atreyus room eventually became Bastien private room.  
Princess Perelins hand was suddenly outstretched infront of him. A sudden silence ensued, while he thought about what Perelin really expected of him, he suddenly felt a soft little crawling pulling out his palm. There was a seed.  
-Thank you, Bastien said in surprise tone. In fact, he did not know what he would do with such a gift.  
A bright light lit up, it became stronger. The seed grew so fast that you could see how it did it. The seed developed leaves and drove the buds, which burst into gorgeous colors. The leaves and the flowers gleamed and whizzled like miniature rockets.  
And then the princess was heard as the voice of mystery:  
-You're welcome, my brother. This may come as a surprise, but I have a simple news ...  
Bastien looked thoughtfully at her.  
-As it is, I who am your sister, it is my duty to help you find your way. What person, or how many, could possibly visit you tomorrow?  
He forgot far away that he had not always been an orphan, replied: No, nobody I can remember.  
-Who is it that goes a long way because you are waiting for them?  
-I do not know. So if you wish, it is perhaps just as well that you tell so we can break up right away?  
Perelin gave a smile.  
-Wait, Bastien. Why are you so urgent?  
-I ... I want to enjoy my victory alone for a while before the big day.  
Perelin, still smiling with her burning eyes - tried to penetrate into his thoughts.  
-Oh wow, should you not sleep now? It would be best.  
-Perelin, my sister, do not worry. Have you seen me in the arena? Did not you see how I regained my power?  
-Excuse my interrupting, but I would love to hang out a little while longer. If this is to forget Atreyu and get to know you better.  
-No, now I am very tired. Everything I need, I have. My blood origin belonging Amarganth foretells that I will one day take the throne of Fantasia after King Reimondo. Everything else I save until the future. It's been a long day and I am thinking on my victory and noblesse.  
-It was great. But princess Perelin looked worried. Speaking of victory ... Atreyu is still in my heart. And now he is gone. I know he can handle himself, but he was really an honor to be a prince, do not forget it.  
-Talk about Atreyu ... I promise you, sister, that if he came back with peace of mind, he would get the best services with us.  
-Something that warms my heart at night, Bastien.  
If only Bastien knew the thoughts that moved in her pretty head, so they would have destroyed him and made him tremble.  
- Same here. Look at us, brother and sister reunited! He was still holding the flower happily in his hand and wondered what it could do.  
-Oh, Bastien. Take care of the flower, as the day when it grows a new seed, is the moment when you found your beloved.  
With that she gave him a quick smile, and walked away.  
-Mysterious ...  
He went back and stared up the many stairs up to his new room. Daaaamn. The room looked fresh. No trace of it once belonged to Atreyu. He did not think more about Atreyu, because the idea that he pinced his ... breast was inexplicable.  
But the mouth to mouth contact was bizarre, and it was only Atreyus wrongdoing. But now was not the time to repent, he reminded himself.

When it got dark, the amarganthic people lit thousands of colored lanterns on all the silver ships. And at midnight burnt by a firework the lights of which never seen before even in imagination. Bastien stood there and watched the colorful buquettes of fire light the sky and more than a thousand city lights reflected in tearlake Murhus murky water.  
Bastien drank in the sight. This was his kingdom! He echoed the wild cheers over the shining city.  
He stood there for more than a long while and then went to bed.  
But where Bastien lay in his bed, whose head and foot end, of course, was of richly carved gold, he could not disconnect everything with Atreyu from the brains bank.  
It seemed in some way to his victory over Atreyu was not as impressive anymore. Perhaps she, princess Perelin, felt that it was not a particularly great defeat, what he had accomplished with Atreyu. And it was important that he had Perelins full and wholehearted appreciation.  
He lay there and pondered over this. Surely there had to be something he could do for her? Something that only he, Bastien, could.  
This is to find the peoms, was what he was best at!  
He would certainly show her that Bastien is a great writer! He was on to find a poem...  
Now he wanted only that as soon as possible find an opportunity to show the case to his sister. Maybe tomorrow morning. The best way would surely be to show it to the public!  
He would certainly get them to do big eyes!  
And while sleeping put in and Bastien began to move away from Silver City, and away from the amarganthic peoples voices, still rejoicing over tearlake Murhus bitter and tinted water.

_Bastien had a great dream._

Bare. Tongue roaming through the treasure trail, seeking its goal finally at the end of its journey. He pulled his calloused fingers through jetblack soft hair that fell across his bare thighs while the stranger in the nights mouth sucked him for all he was worth.  
Bastien was stretched out naked before him, and the stranger licked and bite him, making the body beneath lift and groan. The pulsing cock, throbbing in anticipation, as Bastien making requests over and over, wanting to be consumed by the wanton mouth. Electricity was like waves over his body when they were first spurts of his cum, fired into the waiting mouth ... Screaming over and over ...  
The head was lifted and dark eyes met shocked blue. The dark eyes belonged to his enemy.

Bastien jerked awake, his body covered in sweat, the dream was still vivid as a germ in his mind as he struggled to breathe.  
Panting he snapped his head to look at his own bed.

* * *

It was a beautiful and sunny morning with fresh breezes coming in from the palace outdoors.

Bastien walked down the stairs and was after a while in front of the door that led into the dining room.  
The three knights sat already at the oblong table, as now and every morning was decorated with fresh flowers, humble picked of assistants who worked for the palace. All had spread their legs apart and made it as comfortable as possible, but as soon as they saw Bastien chairs crackled for when they sat straight in his chair and greeted well. Bastien spread his cloak over his place before he sat down to wait for breakfast until when his family would be ready. Princess Perelin and King Reimondo entered with assistants who kept their robes over the floor. This place felt really nice. Perelin sat down to the left, and next to her sat Reimondo.  
They greeted well. Perelin leaned her head on one hand and looked thoughtful.  
-It seems that our guests are entering.  
-However... What do you mean?  
-Your guests who come here depends on you.  
Bastien was thinking, but he could not notice that it was missing something.  
-I am telling you now, you are one of the most remarkable people I have met.  
-The meat is ready now, preached a kitchen assistant.  
Bastien pointed a large piece of meat on the knife and tasted it.  
They chewed for a while and then Tesum and Lunitir wanted to pull happy stories from their future king.  
-Tell me about how you got here! asked Tesum.  
-But you know that already. I brought myself to the palace by color desert GOAB, swimmed in Murhus and bathed in Xayides night forests.  
-I mean, before, I want to hear everything about how you had it in your world, where you lived, and how it all really happened.  
Bastien thought. He had been once been small and weak, but he had trained and practiced for years, every day, with some monks and what was left to his old home were just memories. He had not felt as much before he had crossed the color desert GOAB.  
It's possible that he was a great person to have drunk and eaten by the motley fire and bathed in Xayides night forests,  
but all of these events had a natural explanation.  
Noduj asked what else he remembered. The time when his father and mother were still alive, if he remembered Amarganth before '' The Great Storming of Palace''.  
Bastien was surprised by how little he remembered. But in the end he told them all he remembered, and knights were full and satisfied, who had to unbuckle their belts which only served them right, whose plates had been loaded several times, again and again.  
Noduj turned around.  
-Tell me more about Qana for us! asked Noduj.  
-About who? asked Bastien confused.  
-About your best girlfriend Qana, the young girl, as you held on to your heart.  
-I do not know any girl with that name, and from where I would have told stories about a girl named that?  
Noduj looked at him with a thoughtful gaze.  
-You have said it yourself. Yesterday. When you were reciting your poem to the people.  
Bastien stared at the flowers infront of him.  
-It is true, he muttered. I have actually said that. But why I said it I do not know.  
It seemed Noduj most remarkable, but he did not push Bastien on something.  
No one in Fantasia would get to know about Qana. Bastien pretended just that.  
Perelin broke the silence.  
-You said that when you measured your talent in front of Reimondo yesterday, yes. But more importantly, how did you do it, drinking the motley fire?  
I am really full on the wonderful buffet. But adventurous stories one will always carry for the rest of our lifes. Could you tell us about it sometime? Now that we are sitting here.  
-As you wish. Bastien exchanged glances with Perelin.  
It surprised him that Perelin was so interested in the most ordinary things. But soon he discovered that maybe Perelins way to listen to his stories, he also eventually not found the most ordinary things boring anymore, but began to feel as if the whole thing was a life that he had not imagined before.  
Around her mouth played a little smile, as if she wanted to say something.

King Reimondo suddenly welcomed his invited guests, which were presented by palace guards and interrupted the conversation. It was the rest of the Balthazars. His relatives were easy to recognize. Their hair was blond, purple, blue or brown one, well built and had violet eyes, all of them wearing beautiful silver or multicolored costumes and jewelleries.  
Most had brought various stringed instruments, harps, lyres, lutes and guitars as they would accompany songs with and a few of them hoped Bastien would show them what he could achieve.

Every day, without a break, came ever so new guests from Fantasia from all countries and followed the celebrations. It meant that a group of journalists and history loving creatures followed Bastien and his familys journey in Amarganth.  
They were at square in the middle of the city, which was a camp, and since all tents were different in shape and length due to all the different fantasian creatures, one could see colorful tents, large circus tents or tiny ones that was no bigger than a hat.  
Many searched right away at an inn, but it was not easy when Amarganth was literally packed with travelers who come there from far and near for the big celebration. All large and small silver ships were stationed and floated on the water.  
The city seemed to boil over the visitors, whose many visitors were so different that it would have required a whole book if you wanted to describe them all.  
They had arranged a tent also, much to Bastien pleasure and it was the most magnificent of them all. It was formed as a small house, the material was colorful and shiny silk and the whole tent was covered with beautiful details in splendid gold and silver.  
From the roof waving a banner with a picture of a lion as a kind of weapon icon. Inside the tent, there were plenty of blankets and pillows,  
and wherever you sat down in the camp, this tent was always in the middle.  
The blue djinn, which by now has become a kind of right hand and bodyguard to Bastien, was always on the guard at the entrance.  
Before him lay a wonderfully ornate rooms on the floor with soft rugs in bright colors.  
The narrow pillars holding up the roof shone in different colors in different shades. In one corner stood a large bed with soft blankets and pillows, and over it spanned an azure canopy of silk. The rooms other corner was a swimming pool, carved into the stone floor. And on a small table were bowls and dishes with various dishes fruit and a decanter of orangey red drink. Bastien undressed and stepped into the bath. He discovered some bottles and poured blithely down a little of each for variety in the water.  
It smelled like bitter herbs. Eventually, he stepped out of the bath and dried himself with those presented towels. Then began the most tedious part of the party.  
All messengers and tourists stood in a long line after another, and this moving train stretched out from the mirror thronechair to the garden maze, and each time it was someones turn, the guests dropped themselfes down on his knees and kissed Bastiens right foot and said: Hell Hell and hell to thee, Bastien! We crown you to the prince! The ceremony could take hours.


	8. How Atreyu was called

**How Atreyu was called.**

~ Atreyu POV ~ 

Down in the depths pulled shadowed mountains, past countries and oceans, islands and rivers ...  
How long had they actually been on the road? New days and nights, Atreyu did not know how many. The thing about luckdragons was that they could also fly in their sleep and Fuchur occasionally nodded, Atreyu clinging into the dragon mane for heat. But he always slept uneasily. Therefore, it seemed as if everything was a kind of a dream, where nothing was longer clear. He did not know exactly how big Fantasia was.  
When he woke up the day had started off and the evening was welcomed when Fuchur finally discovered an unusual beach far away.  
The country behind the beach could barely be seen and seemed enveloped in fog. Now Atreyu fought against the mighty fatigue encamped upon him. The look in his eyes, which had always been sharp as an eagle, did not reach far away in the distance. Also Fuchur was tired, and his forces who appeared unending, weakened, progressing more and more. They had not even spoken to each other for a long time, when Fuchurs gruff voice said:  
-Atreyu, my little master, are you sleeping?  
-No, replied, Atreyu, though he was in the middle of a nightmare. What is it Fuchur?  
-I wonder if maybe we would better turn back.  
-Reverse? Where to?  
-Back to the Ivory Tower. To your real family.  
-And get there as ... What? SUBJECT?  
-So I would not call it Atreyu. What is it you really want?  
-I was asked to take care of the city of Amarganth. And I will talk to Perelin and see what I can do to take down Bastien.  
-But now? We are going back to your original family land and get them to withdraw the palace? War was not included.  
-What do you mean?  
-Maybe we commit a great wrongdoing that we do, when we try to take us to the Wild Things. Imagine, they might be going across the border, trying to dismiss a human child?  
-But what if they could help the city? objected Atreyu.  
-It can never know, answered Fuchur. But princess Perelin is able to know much more than you and I, and maybe she has a method that neither you nor I nor anyone else will know. Suppose this is so. Therefore, it is crazy to risk so many lives in a future war.  
Atreyu did not answer. What the dragon had said, was undoubtedly sensible.

**A few years before ...**

The Grass Sea beyond Amarganth were many days journey from the Ivory Tower. It was a kind of prairie, filled of animals and wild birds, fresh winds and lands  
with green grass and plains reaching like high waves in the ocean. The people who lived there were called greenskinned, or the grass people.  
These creatures had blue-black hair, which was worn in long braids among men - some had dark skin as olives. They lived a spartan life, and brought up their children to be brave, proud and magnanimous creatures. They must learn to endure cold, heat and show courage in all situations.  
It was necessary when it was a hunter and gatherer people who got everything they needed by chasing prariebuffaloes who pulled over the grass sea in large herds.  
These buffaloes were twice as large as a normal bull, and had horns that were hard and sharp as daggers. They were naturally pious animals but if they scented danger, they were terrible as an unbridled force of nature. Nobody but the greenskinned people ran hunting, and in some cases it was not buffalo who became the victim but the hunter who put life. They said that they loved buffaloes and had the only right to kill these animals, when they themselves put life into the game.  
So far had this kingdom not heard of Bastien because when no creature wandered into the sea of grass. On the few occasions it happened, it was usually a stranger who had lost their way home.

The days were a bright, unbridled force of nature and the nights unusually silent, the nightsky full of stars.  
One day a whitehaired, old centaur entered into the city. He was dripping with sweat and dying, he seemed tired, he rised from the ground and stood upright,  
and the bearded face was emaciated and lean. Around his neck, he had a chivalrous Auryn gold chain with the Ivory Tower hallmark on. It was Cairon who came.  
He was a famous messenger from Amarganth and a centaur, which meant that half of his body was ebony horseshaped. He had come from distant homeland. He had long white hair to the waist and a matching beard. He was not welcome, nor forbidden to pass. But he was carrying the royal necklace, which changed his destiny.  
It gave him an aura signyfing that princess Perelin was present. It was said that the amulet gave the wearer secret forces. No matter what kind of creature it was.  
He stood for a moment and watched the oldest greenskinned talk, telling stories around the fire in the village center. It was a wild lifes tales, of magical animals, the power of nature and several tales of mysterious gifts, young children with unique powers and tales of war and love.  
Soon came several old women and children who stared at him curiously, when he stamped impatiently one front hoof.  
-Where are the hunters and huntresses? and he wiped his forehead.  
-They are out hunting everyone. Them should come back in a few days, said a woman with a child on the arm.  
-Is Atreyu out there with the others? asked the centaur.  
-Sure stranger, but how do you know his name?  
-I do not know him at all. Get him here!  
-Stranger... said an elderly man, leaning on crutches made of wood, he will most unwillingly, the hunt today is his first. It begins at sunset. Do you know what that means?  
-No, said Cairon and snorted, but I have an even more important issue. You all know I wear the sign of the princess Perelin orders. Soon it shall be handed over to a worthy bearer. Get him here!  
-Yes, we see the treasure. said a young girl, but who are you?  
-My name is Cairon, if it tells you something.  
-Cairon! exclaimed an old and stooped woman. He is the most skilled messenger throughout the world! I saw him long ago, a time in my youth.  
-Thank you, said Cairon. Can someone be kind and bring Atreyu? It is of Amarganths future.  
-I can do it! exclaimed the girl and disappeared into a stall, where she seconds later slipped up on an unsaddled horse and rode quickly away from grass fields.

Finally Cairon puffed out, and then he fell on his knees to the ground and disappeared into the darkness ...  
When he woke up - he was in a tent and lay on the soft carpet. It had been afternoon and now darkness from the sky threw icy colors on the whole society. Some had prepared a fire whose embers drifted into the tent and lit up the tent inside.  
Cairon could see that there was a young man sleeping in the other corner and a few bowls laid on the ground, filled with water and herbs.  
His hands slid feverishly up to Auryn, that he was afraid of losing, but nobody had dared to take it from him.  
He did not know what these spartan people could get the idea from. It could even be that a thief took it from him and left him to exonerate himself in front of those wild nights, smart for him to not say so loudly then.  
He had not traveled without rest for 1 week because of an adventurers lust, but his job as envoy was to find the chosen one and bring him, Atreyu, to Amarganth, by force or without.  
-Holy Auryn! Cairon mumbled and took on the forehead. This way you will see that I will never find Atreyu.  
-Yes, he has woken up, said a girl whose head appeared and pulled out again.  
Outside the entrance of the tent a boy aged 10, entered.  
Cairon blinked a few times to get used to the light, and the young boys dark eyes sparkled angrily against the stranger.  
Cairon revealed, however, no emotion. The boy looked primitive. He was wearing pants that stopped at the calf and no shoes.  
He was naked on the upper body, being out, apart from a short and soft buffalo leather jacket. The long and blue-black hair was bound together into a braid on the back of the head. Some complex characters in white and red had been painted on the forehead and the cheeks had olive green skin.  
-Why did you come here? If I had killed the great buffalo today, I would been hunting tomorrow. Now I have to wait a whole year letting my arrow off, my prize should rest on the string.  
Cairon looked at him uncomprehendingly.  
-Will this mean that you are Atreyu?  
-Sure stranger.  
-But ... there is no other who carries that name? An older, experienced hunter?  
-No, I am the only Atreyu available.  
Cairon leaned back and croaked up:  
-A child! His hand found a beaker of water and drank the cold drink to collect time to think.  
The man who been asleep on the other side slumbered suddenly.  
Now it was Atreyus turn to be surprised, but he waited without an expression on the future.  
-Princess Perelins decisions can be difficult to understand ... Forgive me, Atreyu. Cairon struggled with some difficulty down his indignation.  
The surprise is large. Honestly, the Atreyu I thought myself was to be an honest, spartan hunter. It becomes difficult to showing you off in front Perelin, who may also have thought like me.  
-Yes, he does not seem to be as much, but he is honest, and it is always a good start, said the man who was at the second corner of the room. He looked at the situation with a gleam in his eye. I know Auryn you have on your chest, and what can one of them grandest messengers might find this? We are a peaceful people, as long as nobody claims on our land. Why do you want the child?  
-Why ...? I do not understand myself, but if princess Perelin have done this with wit ... It is madness! Cairon puffed out.  
He did not trust the young mans opinion, but even less on his own.  
-I should have refused! If I had known that this mission would lead me to a young boy, who is not even a hunter ... No!  
Atreyu felt compelled to intervene.  
-What is the mission you are talking about? asked Atreyu.  
The young man searched Atreyus gaze to encourage him a curious but disdainful rebellion against the foreign messenger, currently not seeming to live up to its reputation as the foremost.  
-That is unheard of! continued Cairon. She sent me to appoint you to the Prince of Fantasia, and thus save the palaces future. Not even the most aristocratic hero would probably have this opportunity. I clarify that she does not command you to accept it, I can explain it to her and choose another. She obviously did not know that you are just a little boy. And yet you have to decide now. We have no moment to lose. I have to travel back to the palace without rest ... Cairons gaze under the bushy eyebrows rested increasingly worried at the boy.  
-Do you mean that I may be Amarganths king?  
-My... what a moment, said the young man coughing in surprise. Cairon gave him a tired look.  
-Why are you here?  
A small spark glowed in his eyes, but the young man turned and left the tent.  
Cairon told him what the matter was with Amarganth and what the owl witch Cassandra had said. It had recently been fought a battle of the Ivory Tower, where the little prince was kidnapped. He was thought to be dead.  
Atreyu came with one issue after another and Cairon tried to explain as best he could. It was a long nocturnal call.  
And the more Atreyu understood the obvious work that chance came with, it would reward themselves in a way. He could one day become the king of Amarganth. He knew he could never understand why it was just he, but he felt that he would make the best of the situation. When Cairon told of the former, young prince who was kidnapped during the Great Storming of Palace, revealed a clear dismay of his once closed face.  
-And all this, I had no clue about, he mumbled at last, pale lips.  
-Now you know that is how things are, said Cairon seriously. And now you understand why maybe I lost it when I saw you. It was your name I was looking for... And yet said princess Perelin, go and find Atreyu! Ask if he wants undertake the great task. I put my heart on him. But I do not know anything about how a young boy as you can be a chance for Amarganth, therefore I can not give you any advice.  
Atreyu was aware that he now must choose. He stood there with his head lowered and under a great silence. This situation was a larger trial than his hunting today, one that not even the greatest of hunters in the village would have accepted so on.  
-Well? Do you undertake that? said Cairon low. You see, Atreyu was not the type who undertook anything without a period of reflection,  
because every chance a creature takes as the road goes either to a total fiasco or a connection.  
Atreyu straightened up and looked at him.  
-I undertake it, he said in firm tone.  
Cairon nodded slowly, then he lifted off the chain with the golden Ivory Tower amulet from his neck and hung it around the neck of Atreyu.  
-Whatever happens, this amulet gives you the power, but you may not use that power. Not even the king should ever exercise this power. You are protected and princess Perelin will lead you whatever happens, but right now your opinion means nothing. Whatever you see on the road, do not decide for your own judgment. Just ask and seek. Everything has to be worth as much to you, the good and evil, the dumb and wise, the beautiful and the ugly. You may not decide for your own judgment. Never forget that thing, Atreyu!  
-The Ivory Tower! Atreyu repeated reverently. I will do everything to prove myself this worthy treasure. When should I break up?  
-Right now, replied Cairon. I do not know how far you will take this ride tonight. Maybe every hour counts now.  
So you must take leave of your parents and siblings immediately!  
-I can not, replied Atreyu. Both of my parents were killed by a buffalo shortly after my birth.  
-Who has taught you life?  
-All women and men together. That is why they gave me the name of Atreyu, which translated the great language becomes Everyones Son ...  
-Then it is probably best that you leave without saying goodbye. So I stay here for a while, and explains the whys for the people here.  
Atreyus face became narrower and harder.  
-Where should I start somewhere? And I have to pull out unarmed?  
-You may not engage in violence along the way. The star knows that the last thing the Palace needs is yet another battle. Therefore, you must pull out weaponless. I will stay a while and in the future you will be alone until you reach the palace.  
Atreyu nodded.  
-Live well, Cairon!  
-Live well, Atreyu! And good luck! They held each other, and when Atreyu was coming out, the centaur messanger put his old hands on the boys shoulder, looked at him with a respectful smile in his eyes.

-I am beginning to understand why Princess Perelin chose you ...  
Outside the tent stood his horse Anthrax, which meant'' gifted'' light.  
It was small and spotty but still fast. It was still saddled, when they had just come back from the hunt.  
-Anthrax, Atreyu whispered and patted him on the neck, we must get away at once, and very far away from here. We will not be back again.  
The little horse snorted.  
Darkness continued growing increasingly over grass fields during the silent night.  
-Run against Amarganth! Atreyu shouted and swung himself up on Anthrax. And thus they blew away and the nights darkness closed behind them. The stars, far up in the night sky seemed to flash especially for him.

The old centaur fell into a very needy sleep, resting on the soft skins, while he heard the hoofbeats of Atreyus horse fade in the distance. The grueling journey had emptied his forces completely. But he explained why Atreyu had ridden away, and that those who cared probably would not see him for a long time. Since everyone liked Atreyu they became worried and serious for his fate, but also proud. Incidentally, it was still so bad with Cairon that the grass people feared for his life.

That first night Atreyu rode until it was morning when he finally took a break. Anthrax grazed the moment and drank out a clear mountain stream, while Atreyu wrapped himself in a red, formal robe and slept for a few hours. When he felt hungry, he ate a piece of dried buffalo meat and some flat bread cakes that were baked on grass seeds. At the morning they left the rest area. Atreyu traveled through the Singing tree country, where all the trees had different forms and leaves, but the trees had a mild and sweet music which emerged in the entire forest. It was not considered entirely safe to travel through this region, for many who have traveled here had tarried that enchanted and forgot everything else. Atreyu also felt the lure of the gorgeous woods, but refused to be enticed to withhold his horse. On the day he rode forth, and all the creatures he met respected him, but he let no one be his companions. At night, he dreamed of chasing buffalo. There were moments when he felt completely lost, and he dreamed of his homeland, but Cairons history had made a strong impression on him. Sometimes it sucked to spare food, not sharing it out of hunger and thirst became worse. When he took breaks he wandered around some shady places without signs of life. He searched among the rocks to find roots. He made his way laboriously up the cliffs and fjords to find a living being. But the area was dead.  
There was no doubt - he had landed in the area known as the Dead Mountains. He remembered a verse from an old song.  
'' It's better for the hunter, to wait for death in a swamp, for the Dead Mountain, lives in its deep hole,  
Ygramul, of many, a most horrible thing to meet.'' A buffalo hunter would have crawled into a rocky cave and quietly awaited death, but Atreyu must laboriously must proceed. Anthrax followed the cardinal point they journeyed. Atreyu knew he was on his way ... Home.


	9. Defy you

**Defy you**

~Atreyu POV ~

When Atreyu awoke to consciousness again, he straightened around and shaded his eyes with his hand and discovered approximately one mile distance of an irregular shaped society. The country appeared to consist of large grasslands, and the houses consisted of stone, trees or dried grass, stacked on each other and formed towers and pyramids. Between the houses were market squares, bushes, statues and one training camp.  
Could this be the entrance to the where Wild Things Are? As far as he could remember the old society was much less modern.  
-Fuchur! cried Atreyu. The head of the luckdragon turned around, and his rubyred eyes glowed in the sunrise. They had arrived.

* * *

A few days went by.  
Atreyu gathered troops. The rain fell heavily from the clouds that hovered closely over the riders head. The wind was so strong that the horses had to fight their way in the oblique direction because they was unable to meet it. The riders mantles of buffelhair was heavy and wet and splashed on their backs.  
They had ridden for a few days now, the weather had become increasingly worse, but Atreyu had ridden on Anthrax. They were protected when Fuchur flew directly over him. Atreyus squad refused to be discouraged, but kept their spirits up in a spartan manner. They had not counted on the adventure would be like a Sunday stroll. The riders raised occasionally their voices in battle songs, a choir, sometimes solo. Fuchur flew exquisitely at the front with snake-like movements.  
Now and then joined creatures to the squad, with their view was that they had a story worth telling yet.  
They liked the idea to follow Atreyu, and he guided the squad in motion towards Amarganth. Under the whole day came newcomers, as fauns, elves, fairies and werewolves. Soon it had gathered everyone to stop the prince Bastien. During the last night a floating and vibrant but ghostly aura rested in the air, where no one spoke to each other and breathing faded away into the cold air. They had set up camp, and exhibited guards for safety. Anthrax and Atreyu was on a bed of moss and the air was warm with the smell of flowers. They were protected, but there was something ominous in the air.

~ Bastien POV ~

-Who are you and what are you doing here? the hero Hyrybold asked in a gruff tone. Despite the creatures ceremonial greeting, he seemed not entirely convinced of the visitors harmlessness.  
The djinn pretended not recognize Hyrybolds existence. The other knights smiled politely.  
While they ate supper the djinn told the three knights about a strange collection of different species he sighted. As he approached, he casually had asked a guard what this circus was.  
-Moreover, we seem to have stalker after us.  
The three knights looked shocked at him.  
-Hooray! shouted Hyrybold and wrapped the finger around his mustache. How many?  
-I counted up to 2000 behind us. But they will probably not be here until tomorrow, even if they continue to ride all night.  
-They are thus armed, said Hyrybold thoughtfully.  
-More I do not know. But I can tell you that there will be more, from other sources, said the blue djinn.  
-Then we will see what they have on the heart, said the hero Hyrybold.  
The doors to the hall were opened when Bastien was on foot. He glimpsed the three companions who have been silent, and they bowed their heads and greeted.  
-Hail! Bastian Balthasar Bux, Amarganths savior.  
One of them, the blue djinn, panting more than strange. While one face showed joy, the second showed was sad and the other mad.  
The blue djinn knelt and when he lifted his face, he proved to be a tall, skinny person with a turban on his head, and instead of the nose and mouth had he, the djinn a large, curved bird mouth.  
-Lord, I am your right hand. The news of your presence paralyzed me with a great astonishment, that you hit Hyrybold.  
Bastien glanced at Hyrybold, but this time, instead of fighting, he looked seriously at the djinn. As if he had something to offer.  
-We are all to celebrate your good health. From country to country runs the wind and the clouds and your name, and ...  
Bastien interrupted him without a smile around his lips.  
-Please. Now you take and calm down. Thank you.  
-We know that you have swum Murhus corrosive water. You have drunk from the motley death fire, something that no one else has managed to do and survive.  
You can be anything you want. Just say a word I will be your bodyguard.  
Bastien was considering this and then said - What you want from me, I can fulfill. But first I want to take me food and drink. Help yourself, sit down at us.  
The group seemed tense when Bastien sat down among them. He looked like a miserable brat amid all the glittering splendor. The djinn, not moved on from floor, suddenly threw himself down at Bastiens feet and Bastien bent down.  
-What are you to bid who dare disturb the ceremony?  
-I am sorry to bid on ... War. Atreyu has assembled a great squad of rebels and is on his way here! They require you to resign the throne. And if you do not think they compel you by force. There was dead silence.  
-Why did not you say anything before!? he shouted to.  
The music group and excited chatter was silenced in an instant.  
-And you! Bastien continued, pointing to the three knights. I am disappointed in you.  
He looked back stiffly and had become as pale as a corpse. The one moment them three knights started hurrying up to him.  
-So now we finally have something to do! said Hyrybold which Bastien replied with an evil eye. The djinn gasped.  
-Refer this for us, sir! There is no reason to disturb your feast! We gather together a small talented bunch and pull against the rebels!  
-Lord! They are more than 2000 riders. They will arrive tomorrow, said the djinn.  
Bastien went to look up King Reimondo. Among the thousands of creatures collected were many who were not able to engage in warlike acts.  
But the majority could handle any weapon, a pile or sword, bow or spear. The ceremony continued, but he himself was not interested anymore.  
Again and again he looked out towards the horizon, where he had a good view of Amarganth.  
-Do not worry, said King Reimondo. Our wondrous creatures will defend the palace and no one in the imagination can defeat them, except you and your sword.  
A few hours there came first messengers with messages about the battle. On Atreyus side struggled greenskinned, centaurs, fairies, werewolves and even a luckdragon. They had to even seen a unicorn in the enemy ranks. Yes, Atreyus troops were inferior to Amarganths army, led by the hero Hyrybold.

It was, anyway, so he imagined.

~ Atreyu POV ~

Messengers from Amarganth, along with skillful scouts, had been sent out in advance. They reported on the war. Atreyus squad was almost there with no more than seven hours.  
What the enemy least expected was that they had a dragon that brought happiness on the go.  
Atreyu clung into the luckdragons mane. When dusk came, the coast was clear. The air was still.  
Fuchur rose silently from the ground and flew as high as he could over the forest to reduce the risk of being seen.  
-I was hoping Perelin would get him to resign, said Atreyu.  
-She knows what she is doing, replied Fuchur.  
-Really? Atreyu murmured. For it is no longer possible to let Bastien retain the throne.  
-What can she do about it? He does not release the throne voluntarily.  
-I am gonna have to take the throne from him, said Atreyu and lowered his head. It is the only way.  
Soon they found the Ivory Tower and the castle also appeared. All its windows were lit from within.  
It was important that they were not discovered.  
A little later flew Atreyu and Fuchur over the palace backyard, this garden with winding mazes. They could see Bastiens lackeys launched a major sign with Bastiens face on, who smiled arrogantly and had his initials inscribed on the chest. Fuchur landed not with Atreyu on the terrace which was meant for flying messenger.

First, he knew that Atreyu would not be able to get up along the spiral stairs continuously, and that the situation was now such that you could override all the rules. Fuchur flew up to Perelins tower and let Atreyu fall. He tumbled around a few times but straightened up and looked around. He had not thought that the building would have seemed completely extinct. Atreyu entered Perelins room, where the pillars threw black shadows in the bright moonlight.  
He was surrounded by a deep silence, which he could only hear the sound of his own feet. He was full of win and right now, he had not a single care in the world.  
The floor was laid with mosaics, depicting the mysterious animals from the depths of the sea. He walked up the stairs leading to the bedroom. He thought he heard a soft undulating sound that came from outside of the bedroom. Sometimes curtains floated high in the air, and Perelin was waiting for him at the balcony.  
-Hello? Hello? He hurried forward. The curtain with a tassel swept past his ear when she opened her mouth.  
-It was I who gave him the spot, said Perelin.  
Atreyu was silent, but he listened. He regretted nothing. The truth was that he did not know where he would start.  
-Green is your beautiful skin. Blue is your hair and your eyes are black as coal. Everything is going to be like before again, and even more beautiful. Just wait.  
-I have not returned.  
-Atreyu! said Perelin in prayerful tone. Is there nothing that can tempt you to come back? You must surely think of your father,  
that certainly have longed and worried for you?  
Atreyu shook his head.  
-I think he does. It would not surprise me if he is glad to be rid of me.  
He had imagined this moment many times, with beautifully worded words, but Perelin influenced him through everything also nothing.  
-You are worth more than a life as an outcast, saying Perelin appalled.  
-You should not say what I am worth, said Atreyu with a hard tone.  
Perelin looked at him.  
-Everything is gone from me, said Atreyu low.  
-That is not true. How can you even say that? said Perelin.  
-It seems that the two of you would have one less worry in the world.  
They stood silent for a moment.  
-I repent not, that I sent you. There was no place for you when Bastien came back. Our father was persuaded by the voice of the people, which is his first choice.  
She continued on. Yes, I am no poor princess in distress, so I ask you with my noble heart. I did not mean to hurt you.  
Something good will come out from the whole. Believe in yourself.  
-I am aware that it may look unfair if I deny Bastien his right to the throne. But nothing in the world means more to me now.  
You have not noticed it. He is already on his way to become a chaos waiting to happen.  
-So you want to have revenge, Atreyu. This is not a playhouse! I thought we trusted each other, said Perelin with grief.  
-We are. But anyway, I will not follow your advice. I will fight for our citys future.  
-When I hear you speak in that way, it seems as if you have grown on me.  
They sat down at a pillar, leaning back against it and tried to go through all this. Perelins stillness made him want to go back to sleep, like a heavy cloak, but he heard her voice within. He remembered why he pulled out of the war and shook his head. His throat was as trapped as a knot together.

Sure, there had been a spark in his soul which hoped that everything would be as before again. Suddenly Perelin smiled at him.  
She glanced out over the city of Amarganth, and reached out a hand to help him up.  
-Go on. Continue anywhere!


	10. And thus Basti!

**And thus Basti!**

~Bastien POV ~

Suddenly a sound; like a crashing and creaking and a faint moan.  
Bastien listened with a beating heart. He thought not to be worried. The silence afterwards was almost scarier. He must know what happened!  
He opened the tent from the inside looking out. There was no change, the lights shined just weaker. But where did the blue djinn gone?  
-Guard! What is it that happened? Was it you?  
The blue djinn lay unconscious in the tent, unable to help him.  
-Atreyu! said Bastien, who was standing at the entrance. He slowly stretched out his hand and took the djinns sword. It was a fancy version of a normal slaughtering sword.  
Atreyu sat on the soaking wet ground and appeared to look like a statue. He said nothing. Bastien went against him. A pair of eyes followed him and his eyes were as hard as a black rock. He had no weapon. Bastien knew that something was wrong. Flickering lights all around to the still darkness.  
The enemies rushed around and set fire to the tents. Bastien was surrounded by crashing market products and wars.  
-Atreyu! said Bastien. Stand in front of me! I challenge you to a duel!  
But Atreyu sat still on the ground and looked at him stubbornly.  
-Do not move. I see you everywhere anyway. Listen to me carefully now, and I will give you a chance to give up.  
Bastien seized a hold of his sword and did not check carefully to what he did when he cut to. Suddenly, when he closed his eyes, Atreyu was gone.  
-Where are you? Bastien said hoarsely. He checked the tent but it was empty. He drove around the area where innocent creatures picked up what was theirs from the tents, which now could not be helped, had begun to burn as an evil omen. Bastien took a leap towards the palace, and jumped over the big wall. He turned around the shoulder and saw that thousands of tents was on fire and that Atreyus troops fought Bastiens troops. They had been caught off guard. The palace backyard that was designed as a maze, was almost extinct. He used the wrist to wipe sweat from his forehead.  
Just as he reached the entrance to the maze, he heard a creepy low voice coming from the shadows.  
-I'm going to crush you, he heard Atreyu say.  
He turned around and discovered Atreyu who came from behind. He had the sword Sikanda in his hand.  
-Thief! You are not a bit cheeky! They stood facing each other, eye to eye.  
-I wanted to warn you ...  
-Liar! said Bastien.  
-Never say that to me!  
Atreyu brought his sword against Bastiens chest. Bastien looked shocked out where his own sword was used against him.  
-But it is the truth. You are jealous of Sikanda and want to take it away from me. You are crazy, Bastien.  
I heard when you planned the attack, so do not come with any excuses. Perelin want me to have it! And the throne! You do nothing. Go home to buffaloland, hillbilly!  
-Run home to your world and be a hero! countered Atreyu.  
-Give me Sikanda. Now, said Bastien.  
-Take it if you can.  
-You may blame yourself.  
Atreyus stood stubbornly still and did not move on. He hesitated.  
This brief moment was a chance for Bastien to attack. He held the hilt around, Atreyus hands responded and they both fought for Sikanda. Bastien grabbed the sword and tried to do their best to not think of Perelins will. Now I Atreyu no chance anymore. Atreyu tried at all costs to tear the sword out of his hands, but a dying light in his face signaled that Atreyu was transformed. Sikanda cut down Atreyus armor and hit him in the chest. A deep wound opened, and blood began pouring from it.  
Atreyu toppled backwards and tumbled to the ground.  
They came closer together.  
Bastien laughed. It was an evil laugh.  
-Look into my eyes! I want to see the light disappear from your eyes. Atreyus face contorted in pain. I want to see you again, and in that moment you saw me.  
Atreyu, the primeval forest prince, was helpless. Bastien walked up to him and said: You lost.  
Atreyu sank deeper and deeper until he lost consciousness.  
Atreyus eyes were closed, Bastien squeezed his hand and nodded up at the big the poster with his face on one of the palaces tower.  
With the luck turned, Bastien was not sure of his victory, where his troops started to flee in ever greater numbers.  
He felt as if he had fallen into a nightmare and could not wake up.  
The victory tasted bitter as bile in his mouth, yet he felt at the same time a wild triumph.  
Wrapped in a damp sweat and with the bloody sword in his hand, he went slowly through the maze.  
He walked through the flames roaring thunder and he found the remains of his warriors, who were waiting for him at the other end of the maze.  
The three knights and the hero Hyrybold was there, and some were badly wounded. It turned out that the blue djinn had fallen.  
Noduj kicked on a corpse nearby and yelled out in frustration. Bastien was standing at the gate when Kankiir came up to him and he was holding a flower, the flower that Perelin given him to guard, had suddenly withered hands, explained Kankiir.  
-I tried to save it for you, my prince.  
Bastien took the flower and squeezed it with his hand, until all the leaves turned to ashes in the wind.  
He sat down slowly in the circle of their fellow fighters. Now it was only a few left. And everybody looked up to the Ivory Tower.  
Bastien pointed Sikanda against all the fiery wreckage, and said in a rough and hoarse voice:  
-This is Atreyus work! As punishment, I will burn his body in a trunk. Follow me!

Bastien and his companions crossed what was the rest of the tents and have to take detours all the time, when many of the roads had been scattered and dead creatures from all corners of Fantasia. They were waiting for a new command, but all sorts of rumors had run around. Most of Bastiens companions felt that a great wisdom sometimes comes to a normal wise creature who remained resistant. Not even the hero Hyrybold knew how Bastien was feeling.  
The city looked like a ghost town. The fire had burned out, and night had fallen long ago.  
A starless night of smoke and flame. Fallen torches, ash from the fire and divisive beaten lanterns everywhere.  
What had happened in Amarganth increased their concerns.  
The colorful flowers seemed to have become gray and withered. The trees looked bare and twisted out. A scent of blood came from the dead and prayers that stretched up hands to the sky. The only color that seemed to swell until it was red, was color of blood that covered the ground. The Ivory Tower inner most room still shone fire of hope, while Atreyus squad pulled himself up against the gate. The tourists tent had been exploited and eroded down from all sides.  
But the Ivory Tower still shimmered in the middle, perfect and untouched. He had a hard time deciding. Atreyu was dead. He had seen with his own eyes the sword slide through his body, where no armor protected him, and watched the blood drain out along the shirt.  
Half an hour later, the companions set up new tents. A palace guard carried a message that princess Perelin wanted to see Bastien top in the Ivory Tower. He lifted his legs in quick jerks through the darkness and hurried all he could up the stairs. The doors burst open with a sharp sound.  
-You wanted to see me, Perelin? Bastien said with awe. Allow me to say that a flying horse is the comfortable transportation vehicle I know.  
-Atreyus defeats appeal to me at all, interrupted Perelin.  
-And why not? What do you have against it?  
-He is happy to get here as he wants. But the fact is that you sent him to death gives clear indication that he already knew from the beginning that you were evil. Quite wrong to Be King of Fantasia. It was all a plan. Your victory is in fact a defeat.  
-He let me win? Now you shall be silent! shouted Bastien all red with anger. I can not remember that I would have asked you about your opinion. I feel bad of all your eternal attempt to deprive me of my victory and pride!  
Princess Perelin was going to say something, but Bastien did before.  
-If that does not suit you that I am who I am, so go! I will not stop anyone! I am tired of you and advice! Go away ... Leave me alone!

A short while Perelin stood with her arms crossed, back straight, and without a word. At this moment Bastien had gone his way, but he felt his throat laced together so he could barely breathe. Yes, he felt sorry for himself. When Perelin not showed signs of softening, he walked slowly away down the stairs. In his memory extinguished that voice within him that once belonged to a child in his own world.

And thus Basti!


	11. The voice in the stillness

**The voice in the stillness.**

~ Atreyu + Bastien ~

The plan was to save him. Perelin sneaked past all the guards without anyone seeing her, and reached the maze.  
Perelin threw herself at her lost sibling, falling on her knees at the dark scene before her.  
She managed to put a cape on Atreyu, as well as smearing him with blue color and hiding his face with the turban she brought.  
She did not want to risk attracting curious and unwelcomed guests. She sneaked around the maze and just when she came to the door, she saw a castle guard who guarded the rear.  
-You there! Do you know the blue djinn? He has come back from the outside, but not by commandment, but to care.  
-Princess! He glanced at Atreyu while coming up to them. Atreyu and the blue djinn were similar in color, the guard did wrong. In a moment he seemed to think, but then he held the wounded in the arms and with stomping steps, he ran up to the hospital room. Guards from inside moved and left their posts to see what was going on.

When he woke up again, he was lying on a soft bed but froze. He took off the cloth that made him blind and discovered that he was in the palace hospital room. How had he ended up here? His hand kept hold of a newly laid bandages around his bleeding wounds, who have been stitched together. How was it that he was alive?  
Only his regular breathing and the noise from the half-open window, rolled into one.  
A few steps away was a cloak. He crawled off the bed and took the mantle over the shoulders, but found that it was still damp.  
He had no memory of what happened, but was unaware of the wound in the chest, and remember that he had lost!  
-Perelin! Fuchur! he shouted as loud as he dared. He crawled on all fours, grabbed a bed and heaved himself up. Where are you! he wondered and started walking up to the end of the hospitals hall.  
Atreyu heard a longdrawn cry that seemed to come from another room. He wanted to stand up, but his body was still weak and he walked with difficulty back to his bed. Perhaps was Fuchur in a different direction, far from here. Maybe he was not even alive anymore ...  
It snapped in the floor, and he winced a little.  
-What if there are ghosts here ... said Perelin but was carrying a platter with medicines.  
Atreyu wondered if her opinion was an issue to rethink. He froze and developed himself in the mantle.  
She was never changed one ounce. He did not dare look up to check out her expression.  
He brought his hands infront of her and opened his palms to her, stretched from the floor as a wounded warrior.  
He tried to get down on one knee, as noble people do, but the injured leg failed him and he was lying with the face on the floor. Perelin felt sorry for him. Just like in the songs and stories of the end of all war ran power to the final out of the hero and heroine, at the last moment, where they seemed to be right on the edge of death.  
-I am pleased with you.  
-No! exclaimed Atreyu wildly. Everything is in vain. There is no salvation.  
-Look around you. Atreyu had buried her face against his arm, and a shiver went through his body, like creeps.  
He was afraid to hear a cry of despair and sad complaints, perhaps bitter blame or anger. He did not expect of all the fantasies,  
she would start laughing. Low and fond, which had irritated him like poison in your mouth if it had been someone else. Perhaps she had become insane.  
-Our rescuer. You have already saved the city, with Bastien in you. He shook his head.  
-Oh, Perelin, my only sister and queen. I ... do not understand what you mean.  
-It appears on your face. But whether you believe it or not, in your weakest moment, the main thing that you have done it.  
When Perelin said those words seemed suddenly all the fatigue that followed him and grown inside him like a veil. He closed his eyes and felt his body demanded a pleasant longing to sleep. There were always words to switch between creatures, but right now he had a desire to leave everything. He slipped into a comfortable sleep without even lifting on.  
Somewhere he felt Perelin express a command, and the next moment he was lifted up by the strong arms that carefully carried him away.

Everything was hot and dark. Zodiac stars had emerged when the boy who had a fatal wound doubtfully straightened up.  
He woke up when he felt a beverage moisten his cracked lips and sliding down his parched throat.  
Perelin encouraged him to drink more, and then she told him to sleep.  
-How can I sleep, said Atreyu, when I know I could die at any moment?

~ Bastien + Perelin ~

Bastien put himself in the next few days in his apartment where he was going. No one could entertain him. He used the time to help the helpless with money. He would gladly have wished for someone who invented a story, but no one came to any.  
He wanted half the day to princess Perelin or King Reimondo to would visit. He tried to force her, but she did not come.  
He felt hollow and bitter.  
-Bring me workers! commanded Bastien, who can tuck into steps of the smooth surface or build a ladder or something else that able passage for me. For it is my desire to take my place up in the Ivory Tower.  
-But sir! ventured one of the older guards objected, but upstairs is a sacred space ...  
-You do as I command, Bastien hissed at him.  
The guards turned pale and drew away from him, but they obeyed. You got the craftsmen who proceeded til work with heavy hammers and chisels. Despite this, they could not get the slightest sliver of stone chisels for the hands and not even a scratch happened.  
-Try something new! My patience is not endless. I want to get there and thus basti!  
They did not know what to do. As soon as he was gone, they began to discuss the matter and concluded that they must obey Bastiens commandments, for he was the prince, but this was completely incomprehensible.  
The three warriors withdrew from him and drank wine and played in a wine cellar every minute, where they are sometimes raised swords against each other and made rude advances to other creatures.  
-But what do you ask of us, sir? Give us something sensible to do, said they when Bastien wanted to ask them to account. But he was in no mood and said that everything would pay off in the end.

Bastien had previously occupied with discovering all the rooms and statues of the palace.  
In the evening Perelin wanted to keep a long conversation. She told me about everything she experienced. She told of Atreyu, who had inflicted a wound that could have killed him. On the one hand, Bastien could have done wrong all the time, and misunderstood the whole thing by creating misery for him and Amarganth with the gift.  
Perelin gazed at him.  
-No, I think not. You have followed your own path, and it never runs dead straight. Sure, you made a detour, but it was anyway your way. Each path that led here was still the right one.  
Then Bastien began to cry. Why he did not know himself, but it felt like a big knot in his heart dissolved.  
He sobbed and sobbed and Perelin took him in her arms.  
-Do you know how I can do everything better?  
-Yes. Where I can never, it is never too late, she said enigmatically. There is only one wish. The very last.  
Bastien was horrified.  
-I always do something wrong ...  
She stroked his hair.  
In the same pace as his need to reign fell, awoke a desire in him of an entirely different kind, that is not similar any of his wishes so far. Namely a desire to give love and take. Surprised, he became increasingly clear that he was not capable of this, but the urge to do it got bigger.  
-Why can not I love?  
-Now you have found your last and true desire. You can do this if you resurrect the dead.  
-Do not you have given me of your love?  
-No, for me it is different. I just need someone who will accept of my abundance.  
-There is a prophecy that two beings of the imagination, and no one else knows what it is, who will come in a distant future, and to bring the gift of love to the imagination. A same-sex love. What it means, I know not, said Perelin.  
-Perelin ... said Bastien low, you said that once I find my ... loved, everything would be... peaceful? Is that moment now?  
-You have to forget everything but your name, she said, even more mysterious.  
-No ... What have I else? I am stuck in the middle of everything and now I wonder what everything was. I did not come for not getting anything at all.  
Bastien exited and discovered that everything felt still. He shut himself inside himself and walked away, out the door.

Before him, wrapped in his cloak, and with the rain whipping in his face, he frantically pressed down Sikanda in a pit, he dug with his own hands.  
Once the hole has become deep enough, he took off his Sikanda and put it in the pit.  
-Sikanda! he said quietly during rain showers that swept across the land. Never again will I use you to bring accident by pulling you against a friend. No one will find you here, until it happened between you and me is forgotten.  
Then he filled up the pit during the howling of the storm and covered it with twigs and moss. He hurried away to the palace and continued up the stairs. Bastien could not understand how the wounded Atreyu had managed to get up the aisle.  
The entire hospital room was a pleasant impression, with pots and strange bottles in the corner, and dried plants in. The furniture appeared to be hand made of wood. It was too silent and his heart was beating energetically.  
Slightly further away, he saw a muffled figure which the moonlight lit up. Gently, without making noise, he went there.  
He found that Atreyu remained where he breathed deeply and looked to sleep well. All his wounds were connected. Bastiens own wounds had healed by herbs and plant fibers. The stubborn storm added to the end. The evening was an introduction to a long and lonely night.  
All night he saw the same picture in front of him. An image that would not go away and not change.  
Namely, the image of Atreyu that lay in front of him with his bleeding wounds in his chest and just looked at him, silently and without a movement.  
He was awakened by a thunderclap and went violently up. Just outside the window had a lightning struck a tree and split its trunk.  
He stared at what was left of the tree. Just like that, he had his goals and plans turned into a thousand pieces.


	12. The art of forgiving

**The art of forgiving.**

~ Atreyu + Bastien POV ~

When Atreyu woke up the next time, he felt healthier. It was night, the moon shined brightly.  
-I swear I do not think of evil thoughts, said a strange voice in front of him. Otherwise I would already have endyou when you were sleeping.  
-It would have been cowardly done.  
Bastien took a few hesitant steps, but stopped himself. Atreyu did nothing, just stood and looked at the boy, quietly and attentively. The wound in his chest did not bleed any longer. For a long time they stood facing each other, without either of them saying a word. It was so still that they could hear each other breathing.  
Bastien slowly grabbed his old swords sheeth at his hip socket and put it down in front of Atreyu.

The ripped shirt was now turned as new and over the silken perfection of his long dark hair played the reflection from all the moonlight. His wish had come true.  
-Atreyu ... stammered Bastien thickly. Are you well again?  
He smiled.  
-You can see well, he said. You have to win my trust ... Only it costs you one wish. He looked straight into the eyes of Bastien and then the same thing happened again, as it happened the first time their eyes met.  
Bastien sat there spellbound and could not look away. He could not look away. And Atreyu was much more beautiful than then.  
-Atreyu ... Can you tell me what I can do for you, to forgive me?  
-You are late ... I find it hard to imagine that you could do it. I know many people in your situation whom the last hope would be to start a new life, outside the old kings cities. But you never had a clue about the way back.  
-Thank you, Atreyu!  
-Have I been gone long? Atreyus bandages had fallen off as he inspected his hands.  
-You have been gone for three days! said Bastien.  
-How can that be possible? I saw the sword Sikanda slice through my chest. For the first time, I felt how throughly difficult it was that I lost, and how broken I was, said Atreyu. It actually took a few moments before they would say anything. It was hard to let go of old wrongdoings, while they were holding captive of each other.

-So you survived, Bastien stated with almost an inaudible tone of hopefulness. Apparently the future was always present. There was a wonderful tale about the city of Amarganth, who was close to the tearlake Murhus distant water and there would be some sort of a competition. Creatures from Fantasia would enter the bravery tests under keeping control, sparing time, matching forces and just enjoy the adventure. Then there was that tale about a savior, whom no one knew who this was. There had been a disaster in Amarganth, who had shaken the royal family behind the walls. The enemies had captured the young prince sleeping in his crib, and not even a string of hair was left. They tried to set the palace on fire, to destroy this kingdom once and for all. But the owl witch Cassandra had used her astrogical powers and let princess Perelin, who was then a young and smart girl, to send help from Atreyu. Only the bravest would follow him, because upon traveling there one could be in various possibilites of adventures. A young tribal boy, Atreyu from the grass country, would be the heir to King Reimondo. Several years later, only Perelin knew what Bastien would look like, because she was the only one who had seen him in Cassandras magic deck of cards.

-I swore the oath to protect this city. I was a young boy and I came a long way from my home, said Atreyu low. Bastien believed that such a history would never be forgotten, even if Atreyu had lost.

-Make yourself no worries, Atreyu ... It feels good to follow your path. Because we are friends?  
-Yes, said Atreyu half asleep. Stretch out your hand. Bastien lay down on a hospital bed which was close and met his in a handshake. It was time to gather energy. They had already fallen asleep in the middle of the night when something caught Atreyu by a strange sound. It was impossible to tell what it was. It was absolutely pitch black.  
-If one still could see anything! Atreyu whispered.  
Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
-What is it? Atreyu whispered.  
-No idea, Bastien whispered back.  
And then they listened in the dark, but they did not hear a sound.  
-It is evident that it has fallen asleep... whispered Bastien in his ear. When Bastien finally lighted a candle up, they carefully left their beds and stepped on the cold floor with their bare feet, silently to not be detected. A minute later, they stood right at the door and they both opened the handles with care, still intended to stay hidden. Soon they could make out for their own eyes, two prison guards of hard steel had set on guard beside each door, made out of dark steel and not moving, they resembled black shadows. Their red eyes were actually represented without pupils, scanning the area for intruders. Bastien gave a nod to Atreyu and they carefully closed the doors, walking in a still manner back to their beds. It took a moment before they had completely calmed themselfes, because those doors were the only exit, and those guards would not even let other guards in. The normal guards went sneaking around in the palace at nights, not focusing on the better things like watching over the palace.

~ Bastien POV ~

Eventually the blood dissolved in the city, and all the tents in all colors of the rainbow broke out in contrast to the fifty shades of gray that were washed away by the helpful civilians.  
Thousands of joyous voices sang and danced and shouted. Bastien looked longingly out the window but did not budge.  
-Do you understand what they are singing?  
-No, said Atreyu. Not me, anyway.  
-How it can be after a war, I do not understand. But it is clear that it is about the future of Fantasia.  
-It is perhaps because I managed to convert you, said Atreyu.  
-No. All languages of joy are related to each other, Bastien said thoughtfully. I believe that all living beings are always hoping for a new road, where another door is closed. But what is it that they are singing about?  
-Love, said Atreyu.  
They listened attentively to his people, where they sang their hearts out to forget the war, but still remember that the deads wish would had been world peace.  
-Love, love, love, repeated Bastien and snorted. The living creatures who were against me should be grateful, he said and almost felt bad about himself.  
-If none of them had been close to death, they had not celebrated right now, said Atreyu whom hoped he could have punched the other prince in the babymaker.

They have now a kind of compassionate love and hate relationship with each other, where encouraging words of wisdom could easily be interpreted as ego driven alerts. Both seemed to scream out their differences, while they stood silent.  
Bastien reached out a hand and surprised Atreyu, whom then took his hand and said: I am Atreyu.  
-And I am Bastien Balthasar Bux.  
-I know, said Atreyu.  
Bastien thought wistfully of the creatures that had fallen. Could he forgive himself?  
-How could we forget everything? Bastien decided to ask straight out. He fidgeted with the golden ring he had in his hand.  
-On a single night? Atreyu smiled.  
-I mean, it has happened so much.  
-There was nothing to do.  
-Yeah, best to just not think about it! I am learning to get used to your words of wisdom in the future, Atreyu!  
-Yes, as soon as I become completely healthy again!  
-Now you are good enough to wait with that, cut Bastien.  
But Atreyu was not Bastien, and if this would continue to be a fight, it would be he who won.  
He was in no mood to let himself be stopped before the ultimate goal. That he lived was to be seen as a gift.

* * *

That same morning, the day was broken up and a train with king Reimondo in a palanquin went on in the lead towards the palace of Amarganth.  
On all towers and roofs were elves who blew trumpets and pelted with fanfares. The bakers baked cakes and astrologers proclaimed wealth.  
The location of the festivities was inside the palace, where all were welcome for a day.  
King Reimondo appointed to tell their version of the war, where a young primeval greenskinned was called one of the bravest and ablest men that could be found. King Reimondo called his name once again. A name that was never the same. Atreyu would serve as a prince. Atreyu was therefore invited but he sat elsewhere at a spacious place with the people from his homecountry, the greenskinned warriors.  
Bastien sat quietly and listened, which was not so easy for him, because he thought that no one would ever know how the story was played out between him and Atreyu. When he had enough of hearing Atreyus name mentioned, his smiling heart in his chest boomed and he must make an effort of it not to betray him.  
He was determined to indefinitely preserve his incognito.

The music he wanted to hear was a melody called Blue Moon played by female elfs. Wild and drunk amarganths hands and feet were rising to the beat of the drums.  
The three knights joked and laughed and played together various tricks of cards and pranks.  
Bastien blushed with joy on both cheeks. Many wondrous creatures had chosen to participate in the festival.  
This city whose mighty kingdom would never be destroyed completely.  
King Reimondo and Perelin had forgiven Bastien and all surviving creatures were just interested to look ahead.  
Incidentally Bastien was not interested of the number. He would make an effort to get the hero Hyrybold a quest of passion for winning Perelins heart.  
Actually, it was tiring to see how Hyrybold was head over heels in love. He sighed when there were no times to sigh and all the time, sadly pining for her. But she appeared that she did not see that.  
Later it emerged an oath that she at one point as a young girl, was just going to take the greatest knight to be her husband, one who could defeat all. But in fact it was an old show to scare off unwelcome suitors.  
So the hero Hyrybold was actually the greatest knight in vain, but it was still his greatest virtue in life.  
But less than a true noble man she refused to settle for. This, thought Bastien on, could be one of Hyrybolds major problems. He could not go around fighting people all the time, which did him no harm though he went and bragged about it. Perelin said you could never trust a heros own history of successes, which they tend to sell over. Bastien objected.

-But he does not give his time to any other woman. He wants to court you and not because you are the princess.  
-Bless you, Bastien. But I can not see a reason for that kind of language. There are no such thing as true as a fair fight. I could beat him for his sins, but I will not give him the pleasure of my presence, Perelin said which was her way of saying that she was still not going to be interested in a man who was half a fantasian human and half an animal.

The ready dinner suddenly appeared before them and it was introduced on silver plates by a bigfoot. Please Enjoy. So they stopped the conversation for a moment, or who knows how long, but Bastien was anyway going to think of a brilliant plan. The long tables were now filled with fresh flowers and food, which all the guests grabbed of in hunger. The grand hall was filled with dancing people and Bastien looked over at where Atreyu was seated, with his greenskinned folks, conversing over different kinds of beverages and tasty salty meat they had not eaten in their land. Bastien was bored, he was not even on alcohol and he wanted to speak to him, to forget the risk of a disaster and take his place at the former enemies table. Atreyu wanted peace. Perhaps it was worth a shot. The greenskinned people had forgiven but not forgotten the scar on the primeval princes chest. Bastien looked over at him, while engaged in conversations. It lasted a long time before the greenskinned even touched their beverages, over talk about the old days and perhaps how the buffaloes ran the landscape. Maybe Atreyu missed those days...

And he suddenly heard somebody rasp in his ear. It was the hero Hyrybold who had tried to capture his interest by appearing to stand right before him at the table... -Look at you! I have been telling you about those dragons I am gonna kill one of these days! And I went... he continued on. But Bastien was not there for all laughs. -I am sorry, but do you think I am in the mood? You sound like a barbarian. Respect the dead. Upon hearing this, the hero Hyrybold went missing for a few minutes before coming back with alcoholic drinks from another table. It was a good timing.

-Calm down. I believe we are all lost... in the bottles! Anything else? Hyrybold rambled on. For everyone who thinks they know me, I forgive you... Lunitir, Tesum and Noduj, the three knights came rushing to his table like lightnings. Lunitir wrapped his arms around Hyrybold and tried rubbing his head in a playful manner while Tesum looked at them and then at Bastien and said that he never would understand why alcohol was so well needed. The hall was beginning to become crowded by dancing creatures who let their guards down, taking their reluctant or shy dancepartner with them from stuffing their mouths and join the busy dancefloor. They let themselfes be dragged along and would soon have to agree on that it was harmless. The hero Hyrybold quickly shoke off Lunitir who fell onto the floor and said to the contraire.

-Well... I am drunk and you are still ugly! It was not how one should talk to his mates but they cared about him enough to help him. Lunitir bounces right back. -Should you not be confessing your love to the princess? asked Noduj and grinned. Well, there is a first time for everything... Or wait, I think I remember him confessing that one day, three hours or once upon a time when dinasours walked the earth, haha. The hero Hyrybold nodded and lifted his chin high in the air. What? -We shall see if you remember this... I challenge you on a duel. The loser has to act as a servant for an entire day without any complaints. Now, now, you heard it. -This is officially the best bet I have ever heard, said Noduj and grabbed hold of Hyrybolds arm to make way, finding a less crowded spot to occupate. But the hero Hyrybold first had to clear his throat and thereafter said in a more calm manner.

-Just wanted to share some words with you, Bastien, for I am the almighty hero Hyrybold! The hero Hyrybold left the opened bottle and joined the three knights in a duel.

The silverhaired Reimondo had already fallen asleep in his chair, because it had become very late already. And thus he went missing something that could have been the greatest experience of his one hundred and seven-year life. The same fate befell all those tired of partying, all gone off to bed to bed. Fuchur, the white luckdragon, sang. At the top of the clouds hovered Fuchur over the city of Amarganth and the tearlake Murhus and let his song, without words, astonish the wake with a simple melody.  
All who heard it opened the heart wide open. Occasionally Fuchur flew in circles around the moon like a white cloud trim.  
So did Bastien and Atreyu listen, whom both sat next to each other on the wide balcony of the Ivory Tower of the palace.  
For the first time for both of them, they heard a luckdragon sing. They had not even noticed that they took each other by the hand and sat there in silent capture. The second knew that both of them felt the same way that he himself experienced the good fortune to find a real friend.  
And they were careful not to disturb this feeling by chattering.  
Eventually, the beautiful moment passed: Fuchurs soft song was heard increasingly weaker when he flew farther and farther away in a far country, and the voice toned off into the distance, and that white furcoat tinted pink and lilac in the moonlight.  
When it was completely quiet again King Reimondo slumbered to, got up and said a few words to them.  
-Silverhaired as I need their sleep. You young people have not the same need for sleep. But I hope you do not mind if I go to bed now.  
They wished each other good night and then King Reimondo left the balcony. They sat for a while there and looked up at the night where Fuchur started to disappear until it had the moment had become protracted.  
-Does Fuchur never sleep? Bastien asked finally.  
-He is sleeping right now, said Atreyu low.  
-Flying?  
-Yes. He does not feel comfortable on the ground. Even in such a large place that is Amarganths palace. He feels trapped and he feels busy, trying not to fall over about anything. He is simply too big to stay indoors. And therefore he sleeps most of the time in the air.  
-Do you think I will ever get to fly on him?  
-Of course, but it is not easy. You need some training to do it.  
-But I have bathed in Xayides night forest and passed GOAB, the desert of multicolors.  
Atreyu nodded and looked at him with an admiring gaze.  
-You are not as dumb as you look.  
Bastien blinked in surprise, who had expected compliments.  
Atreyu continued feigned friendliness, anxious that he could have destroy Bastiens mood.  
-I am curious about you. You measured your force against Hyrybold, yes. How did you do it?  
-I was trained by monks who freed me from my captors in '' The Great Storming of the Palace''.  
-Well you, replicated Atreyu and said nothing more. His expression appeared as Bastien repellent and thus he asked in an eager tone.  
-So now you are also a prince.  
-No! Atreyus voice sounded sharp in tone, and Bastien stopped in his track, feeling astonished. Therefore Atreyu smiled as if he wanted to apologize.  
-I have been a savior for Amarganth enough now. Now it was Bastiens turn to come up with a '' Well you...''  
-Well you. As you wish, said Bastien. He wanted to know why though. Atreyus face revealed nothing, and therefore had Bastien not an opportunity to determine what he was thinking. It was like catching smoke.


	13. The magic gate

**The two magic gates.**

~ Bastien + Atreyu POV ~

Bastien only threw a glance over the shoulder and saw that the Ivory Tower was emptied. Where did all the creatures go? He wondered but assumed it was time to go to sleep a long time ago. Them two went down the towers stairs until they were up in Bastiens bedroom apartment. It was once Atreyus. Bastien walked through the door to get dressed in the vestibule, where Atreyu waited on him, indecisive and without words. It would seem as if the risk had passed. The hall was full of all sorts of strange objects, the use of it which you could not even guess, large globes with signs, astronomical clocks and pendulums hanging from the ceiling. When the lights go off in between was precious motion oaks, which sent out heavy clouds of smoke in different colors, which flowed across the floor like fog...

-And what do I do now? Atreyu thought around in circles.

-I will make sure to sleep. Plenty, said Bastien.

-Then I will take you in, said Atreyu pungently. It was time for Bastien to become confused.

-Yet it is my room now. I know it is a bit selfish, but all you have are the memories. The winner took all, thought Bastien. So what are you waiting for?

-Unfortunately, no one will believe me when I say that I do not yet have a dwelling place to sleep in. Bastien stood there without a word for a few seconds.

-You should have thought twice! Bastien saw that Atreyu became hurt, because he was caught up in pain about not really being the same.

-You know, how they say some things are better left unsaid.

-Oh, do not act like you did not try to kidnap me!

-I think I will go. I have got nothing left for me here and I do not know what to bring once my people have returned to my homeland.

-So you never once thought of being a king!?

And Atreyu seemed disheartened, because suddenly he took Bastiens hand and placed it on its own axis. For a fraction of a second, Atreyus gleaming eyes went to coaldark, but then he lowered his head.

-I already know you... You bring me up here, thinking I will become jealous. Who will it be the next time? he started. But Bastien interrupted him.

- Look at me, you are one of the chosen ones... He noticed it did not seem as if Atreyu would have agreed.

-Sleep in peace, he said in a low tone. His expression cold and hard like a stone wall. If one would have inspected it further, you could see that his mouth was twitching just the tiny bit.

-My bed is spacious. You see, it is my room so it does give me the right to invite whomever I want. You can't say no to that?

-But what if I do not want to do this anymore? Atreyu sighed and pushed Bastien aside.

-Then I know where I have you...

Atreyu sensed something was wrong in the air but Bastien hesitantly took his chance, his lips came crashing down in hunger.

Bastien grabbed Atreyu head in one hand, walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets away. He did not have a clue how Atreyu would react. Now he needed to catch his breath. Atreyu had woken up from a trace to see Bastien undoing the bed, then grabbed hold of Atreyus black harlem pants, pulling them down to notice that he was not wearing any underwear. Bastien pulled his own pants aside exposing himself, but Atreyu shifted in his place and wretched out:

-Put the rag in your pants again, you pitiful animal.

-If it is against the law, arrest me. Bastien did not stop. Atreyu was the most beautiful man and he did not even know it. This was bad, but all he wanted was to kiss him. Atreyu did not stand a chance, unless he started making a fuss. Atreyu now surprised that it looked like Bastien seemed desperate for something, but he could not express it in words. The prince Bastien put his own left hand and started rubbing on his manhood. He then heard a groan from the ex-prince.

-Well Bastien, you could have told me you wanted to have sex. Bastien now knowing that Atreyu was also enjoying this, started growing an erection as well. Atreyu gave him a smile, grabbed Bastiens arm firmly and gave him a passionate kiss.

-You do not think that we should not do this? asked Bastien, one last time, making sure that Atreyu was in the game.

_Bare._

It can not be real. Who was wrongdoing, who was right? Young and gullible as they could be, clueless as they are, and still possessed of one hint of naivete that war had not yet managed to take from them, they needed romance, at least - the angel of Roman Cupid and soft pink clouds, a parents touch on baby-soft skin, infinite tenderness in a way both of them might have experienced once, long, long ago, before fires and purges and wars were ever thought of. Bastien knew of love as his hatred of a mother trapped under a chandelier as arrows arches through the air, pyres and axes, death and steel, and a portrait. A portrait of himself, as a young as he could be.

Bastien now blushing started speaking to Atreyu about the bottle of ointment in the locker, therefore in which Atreyu immediately stepped away, smiling as Bastien scrambled for balance and breath. He faded into the other side of the big room, leaving the prince man dreadfully aroused and painfully confused. He wondered if Atreyu had done this before... Atreyu soon came back, opened the bottle containing the ointment and tried it in his left hand. Atreyu went up to him and whispered to-You are mine now, Bastien, into his ear. He bit his lip.

-Atreyu, one important question, have you... I mean, are you or are you not a... He could not finish the sentence, Atreyu on the other hand, did not care what Bastien said, therefore unbuttoning Bastiens shirt at the same time and then tossed it to the floor, he now noticed Bastiens erection standing at full salute. Atreyu then blurted out:

-You have plenty of time to satisfy your useless curiosity later. He finally slides his hand onto Bastiens erection and his tongue is soon everywhere. Bastien discovered that it was pleasure, his back hurt but the bed was soft. Atreyu gave it a rough tug, wanted no more than to make him come. Having this beautiful prince, as he was laid on his side of the bed, and owning the most beautiful features he had ever seen. Bastien, still thinking of that mysterious friend lover of his, felt it suddenly, a sting of jealousy. He had to find out... He looks at the beautiful, slim creature in front of him, and how his nose wrinkles when he would tell something funny. Atreyus dark and pleading eyes would never fail to make him hard.

_Speaking of which... Now Bastiens moment was seized,_ whilst he grasped the bedsheets firmly and let his mind fill with thoughts of Atreyus chest, strong shoulders and his ass like two scoops of ice-cream. Atreyu moved away, feeling exhausted, claimed it was his turn now, and therefore Bastien soon made Atreyu moan, release, and spill his name from his lips like a prayer as he gave a particularly harsh jerk with his hand.

_A little moment later..._

-I wish that everything would remain as now forever, said Bastien and smiled at Atreyu.

-Forever is only the moment, he said enigmatically.

* * *

The night was dark and it fell silent, the stars were unbridled and fresh breezes from the window felt nice.

-What do you say about this, Atreyu? he whispered. Atreyu was quiet, but then came the answer.

-I am just wondering what it might have cost you.

And he was not so sure he would really have done a good deed and done the right thing. But Bastien thought not very much on the matter, but he soon fell asleep too, with good expectations for tomorrow morning.

The next morning he was awakened by high, surprised cry from the three knights.

-Yes? said Bastien half asleep.


End file.
